The CullenSwan Diaries
by BMarieFanfic
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since freshmen year. They both have hidden feelings for each other and when they get together after many years, what crazy things will happen? *ALL HUMAN*
1. Falling into the Arms of Edward Cullen

**Edited: 14/10/10**

**I do not own Twilight, sadly but I do own this concoction =D**

**The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**Falling Into the Arms of Edward Cullen**

_Dear Diary_

_I'm still experiencing these crazy feelings; they're almost like butterflies in my stomach that always seem to set of my STUPID blush. It happens every time I see him, it's like the world disappears when I see him, when I see Edward Cullen. It would be when we were starting High School, freshmen year. I was still my clumsy self, I was walking around trying to see which class was next when some stupid idiot ran right into me making me lose my balance and fall into the strong arms of my now best friend Edward Cullen. I don't know how I like him; maybe it's his Greek god like looks, or maybe even his crazy bed head style hair. Oh the hair...that's definitely a major factor. Now we're in senior year and I am sat beside him in the majority of my classes, Edward has changed in height and has toned up even more *sigh*. I'm still my normal self dressed in my casual clothes and converses unlike my annoying/amazing (can that even exist?) sister, Alice who thinks I can walk around in heels just like her. Alice has left to go to college with her long-term boyfriend soon-to-be fiancé Jasper and her friend Rosalie and her fiancé "Scary Emmett". I've known Jasper, Rose and Emmett forever and even though I've grown more, Emmett still freaks me out sometimes, he's just so tall! And the tight bear hugs he gives, well, it's lucky I can still breathe! Oh well, a new day, a new adventure ha let's see how long I can survive without falling into the arms of Edward._

_Bye for now – B_

I close my diary and sigh before hearing the horn of my best friend Edward's stupid shiny Volvo. I look out the window from my window seat and see that it's raining once again and Edwards getting soaked, I instantly feel a smile grow on my face ever since that first day of freshmen year, Edward and I have been inseparable. I didn't understand my feelings for him I still don't; I don't know if they will pass, if he feels the same way for me and I just don't want to ruin our friendship. We often hear the rumours about us began by an unknown person (Jessica or Lauren) such as "Edward and Bella are dating" yawn, "Are they dating?" I wish...

I place my books and necessities in my bag and grab my coat before running out in the rain to Edward who has the passenger door open for me. Edward and I are next door neighbours so all he does - which was allowed by my Dad, Charlie, Chief of Forks Police – is walk out to his car which is parked in front of my house. I could easily walk round to his drive of his house that's so much bigger than our house but no Edward frickin' Cullen has to be the gentlemen he is which makes me like him even more. The truth is I'm the mature one and Edward? Well let's just say he receives a few detentions...every day.

"Good morning my Bella" he smiles his crooked smile at me, which makes my heart skip a beat, _my Bella_?

"I, I mean good morning Bella" he stutters with a slight blush growing, awe who knew that _the_ Edward Cullen would blush.

"I know what you meant Edward" I reply and smile at him "oh and good morning to you too". He nods as he closes my door and walks round to the driver's side. As we make our way to school Edward snaps me out of my latest day dream.

"You know what Bella? I don't think I want to learn Spanish today, I might just skip class this morning, care to join me?" he turns to look at me which makes me both sigh in contentment but also start to have a panic attack, but I try my best to stay calm.

"One, no I am not going to skip class and neither are _you" _I say while poking him on the leg "and two? Edward Anthony Cullen keep your eyes on the road before we crash and get your seatbelt on!" which gains a chuckle from him while he turns his gaze back on to the road and pulls his belt over him. I turn to glare at him.

"Okay, okay I'll go to class, I'll be thinking about you- I mean someone else anyway and Bella? Just chill act your age you only get to be a teenager once, act like a seventeen year old for once" he chuckles, I playfully smack him on the back of the head ignoring the fact that I thought he just said he would be thinking of me during class.

"Jeez! I'm telling my Mommy when I get back, that's a form of child abuse" he joked making a funny childish voice making me giggle.

"Go cry me a river Edward, besides I'm the same age as you remember seventeen? And you tell me to act my age listen to you saying you're going to go tell your "Mommy"" I giggled.

"Touché" he simply replied as we came to a stop in the parking lot. We both open the doors to get out and Edward makes his way round to put his arms around my shoulders, we make our way to the doors of the cafeteria ignoring the staring mostly at Edward. He opens the door and just as we move inside I trip over the stupid step and here I am being held in the arms of Edward Cullen.

**A/N - Soo what did you all think? Good :D or Bad :(? Please review and I will then update soon if you are all confused with the story just ask. I'll be happy to answer any questions you have, Edward's next! Woop Woop :P We'll get to take a look into the crazy mind of "Edward frickin' Cullen" byee x**


	2. Catching the One and Only Bella Swan

**I'm glad people have started adding this as a fav story, makes me very happy :D**

**Sadly Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, but this concoction is all mine ;)****

* * *

****The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**Catching the One and Only Bella Swan**

_Dear Diary_

_Yet again I had to catch Bella after she tripped up on the cafeteria steps. I swear you would think that she would see the Mind the Step sign placed at the entrance especially for her by the Principle after the first five times she tripped up on the step. No I am not over exaggerating; I've lost count of the amount of times she's tripped on that step alone. Jeez and everyone calls me the immature one! At least I have good co-ordination. Nah Bella can't help it that she's really clumsy, I wonder who she gets it from Chief Swan or her Mom._

_When I caught her I once again got the electric shock type feeling running up my arms as she slowly opened her squeezed shut eyes opening to those amazing chocolate brown pools. Oh great, I'm having feelings for Bella Swan, my best friend ever since freshmen year. Edward frickin' Cullen (one of Bella's names for me) has fallen for his best friend Isabella Marie Swan. She would have slapped me on the back of my head if she had seen that I had used her full name. Never under-estimate that innocent looking seventeen year old her slaps hurt **a lot**. But I can't help chuckling after she hits me which she returns with one of her death glares and her silent treatments which only lasts for let's say a minute tops. I look back over every page of this diary and see that I have written at least two paragraphs about Bella, man I'm definitely falling for her. The problem is I don't want to ruin our friendship. How can I tell her without losing our friendship? I'd be lost without the one and only Bella Swan._

_Every time I'm with Bella is an adventure. As this one ends another one begins._

_Bye for Now – E_

I put my diary in its hiding place and make my way back to my humongous bed switching off the light on looking up at the ceiling as my eyes adjust to the new darkness. I close my eyes and almost instantly an image of Bella with her gorgeous face appears. Man I am screwed. Well no Edward, you've just noticed? Warning - Symptoms of falling in love: Going crazy, arguing with an imaginary voice in your head. I can live with that for now that is, I turn to my side pulling the covers over me and smile as I slowly drift into a peaceful sleep of dreams about Bella.

_Beep...Beep...Beep_, Please shut up, Beep...Beep...Beep, five more minutes! BEEP...BEEP...BEEP. I swear that alarm clock got louder. I finally surrendered and quickly got whatever was clean from my wardrobe, if Bella's step-sister Alice could see me now. She would be standing right in front of me looking scary as hell even though she's tiny with her hands on her hips staring at me with those crystal blue eyes. Never get on the bad side of Alice, she may look cute but all I am gonna say is never get on the bad side of the pixie, I'm not going to go into details what she did to my ex when she called Bella fat. Not only did she bring out the evil side of me for talking to Bella like that she also got in the little Pixie's bad books resulting with a broken arm with lots of scratches. Ever since then Bella has been even more worried by the way she looks, she's sort of calm after a lot of me telling her she was beautiful and lots of other compliments that I honestly told her, I wasn't just trying to make her feel better I was telling the truth. It was 11am on a surprisingly sunny Saturday morning in Forks and I was having a quick shave before Bella and I would be going to our favourite Diner, we didn't even need to place our order as we always got there at the same table, at the same time, every Saturday.

I could hear Esme baking yet again downstairs humming a song to herself while Carlisle sat in his office what sounded like he was on the phone. Carlisle and Esme had adopted me when I was baby after my Mother abandoned me straight after giving birth to me, in my eyes Carlisle and Esme were my true parents. I didn't want to meet my biological mom ever, and I was happy that Bella never pushed me to go into deep detail about her. I seriously had to tell Bella my feelings for her, I just had to find the right time.

I grabbed my shades and iPod and walked out to my baby, my silver Volvo C30. I would _never _ever let anyone drive my baby not even a dead fly would be seen on my shiny Volvo or as I've caught Bella call it my "Stupid Shiny Volvo". I beeped the horn twice before leaning against the side gently so I could hold the door open for Bella. She skipped out looking beautiful as always but managing to slip as she somehow fell off the bottom step. I ran up to her and pulled her up to see if she was okay there was never a day where Bella fell over. If we ever get married I will definitely have to be at her side the whole day. Jeez Cullen get a frickin' grip! You're not even together...yet.

* * *

**So did you all like it? I really like this story, it just appeared in one of my many dreams and I felt the need to write it, I'm glad I am. Please leave a review about what you think about this chapter I'll see if Edward isn't too busy that he could possibly make a visit ;) x**


	3. MShakes and VegBurgers Make A Big Mess

****************

**********Disclaimer: I do own Twilight *sigh* it's all Stephenie Meyers but this concoction is all mine :)************

* * *

**

**The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**Milkshakes and Veggie Burgers Make a Big Mess**

"Did you enjoy your trip little miss clumsy?" Edward joked while helping me to the car.

"Oh ha, ha, ha very funny Cullen" I replied sarcastically while fastening my seatbelt, Edward drives like a maniac.

"Someone got out the wrong side of the bed this morning is your new name little miss grumpy?" he chuckled ducking but still keeping an eye on the road as I attempted to slap him on the back of the head. How do I like this guy? Hmm don't know probably because he's like your Knight in Shining Armour in fact scrap the shining armour part its better being in his stupid shiny Volvo. I sure do crack myself up sometimes. Jeez is this what falling in love with your best friend - a very hot one might I add – does to you? Once again I was in the middle of a daydream and I was smiling dreamily while Edward finally picked out a song he wanted to listen to on the stereo.

I heard him chuckle and snapped out of it seeing we had stopped outside the Diner and he was watching me.

"Should I ask-", he began.

"Nope" I replied emphasizing the 'p' at the end, he chuckled again as we opened our doors to go to our normal spot inside. We sat across from each other in our corner booth; waving at Joan the owner of the Diner she was forever telling us we were her favourite customers.

We were sat drinking our milkshakes, waiting for our Veggie burgers to arrive when Edward came out with the most surprising question. "So..." he began, I took my gaze away from my tattered book I had brought with me and placed it back in my bag looking up at Edward for him to continue while I took a slurp out of my strawberry milkshake.

"Err...so..." he continued while I still slurped my milkshake "Who are you liking at the moment" he finally said quickly causing me to swallow the milkshake and have a massive coughing fit that tears were starting to roll from my eyes. My coughing calmed as I noticed others were turning to see what the fuss was about and Edward handed me a napkin.

"Thanks" I mumbled that was one question I didn't think he would ask, sure we had talked about boyfriends and girlfriends but that was before I had feelings for him "Well there is someone" I blushed.

"Do I know him?" he asked giving me his crooked smile.

"Err...uhh...yeah I think you might" man I am a rubbish liar.

"What's he like? Where does he live?" he began to question me, his smile growing bigger by the second. Saved by the bell Joan came by to place our burgers in front of us. Well, saved by the bell I thought.

"Hey kids my, my, what a sweet couple you both make" she smiled tucking a strand of my hair behind my face.

"We...uh...we're just friends Joan" Edward quickly said, I instantly felt a wave of pain, just friends.

"That's what you think Edward, say hi to your parents for me kids" she said cheerfully turning to walk away.

"So what's he like?" Edward asked eagerly, his huge smile returning.

"He's...uh cool and very good looking" I added, hesitating at first. He's you Edward frickin' Cullen, why can't you see I want to be more than "just friends".

"Cool well I like this girl too she's uh she's just like you" he said smiling while playing with a strand of my hair. WHAT'S SO NICE ABOUT MY HAIR?! Jeez psychotic Bella or what? The pain I was feeling was unbearable but somehow I was still able to keep a smile on my face. "Yeah she's even got the same hairstyle as you and even those gorgeous brown eyes you have" he said quietly he even had a dreamy smile on his face, we shall see. Before he could snap out of it my milkshake and the majority of my burger was on his head. I could hear the younger kids behind me laughing along with their parents, while Edward just looked like he was in shock. I felt a sob rising up my chest so before it could escape I turned and ran out the door opening the door to his Volvo that was left unlocked and slumped into the passenger seat letting the sobs escape.

A little while later I heard the driver's door open and I lifted my head to see Edward with wet hair and sort of clean clothes, he didn't look angry but he didn't look happy either.

"What was that for, Bella?" he asked after a few minutes of awkward silence; we were still sat outside the Diner.

"I, I don't know" I replied my voice sore from crying.

"I mean one minute we were smiling the next you're crying and I'm just in shock" he said not even turning to look at me he carried on looking straight ahead "what if I told you the girl I liked was you Bella? What if I told you I was falling for you? Because believe me I am, I just didn't know how to tell you and I didn't want to risk the friendship we have" he replied finally turning to look at me while he pulled his fingers through his hair in what looked like frustration.

"Can we go somewhere else to talk maybe even go home to get changed especially you cause milkshake and Veggie burger make a big mess" I replied wiping my face, I'm lucky I don't wear make-up much because then I would look like a mix between the joker and a panda. Edward chuckled and nodded his head in agreement as he turned the engine on before reversing to go back home; I had the exact place in my head where we could go, where no one else would bother us. The meadow


	4. Mud Fights and Laughing Fits

**Sadly I don't own Twilight, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does. Enjoy :) x****

* * *

****The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**Mud Fights and Laughing Fits**

Just as we got to the entrance of the meadow, Bella's cell started ringing that annoying ringtone which told her it was the Evil Pixie. I didn't even know you could get signal out here! Sorry Alice but Bella and I are about to have a _very_ important conversation here! Whenever Bella got angry she had a tendency to be around food, and when Bella is angry and near food she always seems to throw it. I always seem to be the one to have the food all over me, so as I was lying in the damp grass of our secret meadow beside Bella waiting for Alice to finally hang up, I could easily smell strawberry milkshake, weird oh wait that's me. Duh! Edward she poured it over you remember?! I was still in shock to be honest, I mean one minute Bella and I were smiling at each other then next I see her storming out of the Diner looking like she was about to break down into sobs. Just remember next time Cullen, never get Bella jealous, maybe she has the same feelings for me, there's only one way of finding out.

As Bella shut her cell and placed it back in her pocket she turned to give me a small smile but I could still see the marks from where her tears fell I hated seeing Bella cry. I promise I am never ever going to cause Bella to shed a tear.

"That was Alice, she's planning an attack" she joked lying down beside me resting her head on my chest. "Edward?" she asked after a while of comfortable silence.

"Yeah?" I replied opening my eyes that I closed while having Bella lying beside me.

"I feel the same way, I have for a while now" she quietly said "I guess I was just scared about finding out how you felt about me" she lifted her head to look me in the eyes, giving me another small smile. I sat us both up and pulled her into a hug inhaling her delicious strawberry scented hair she let out a small giggle, I looked down at her raising an eyebrow. "You smell like strawberries too...and ketchup" she started giggling again, I started tickling her and she started to kick trying to escape from my grip. We both laughed and lied down beside each other looking up at the clouds and the dark ones starting to form I didn't want this moment to end yet.

"Well we better go somewhere else unless we want to get soaked" I said standing and also pulling Bella to her feet. We walked hand in hand to my car successfully without Bella falling and we just sat inside while we watched the drops start falling on the windscreen. "So when is the Evil Pixie and co. planning to attack?" I asked smiling but ducking from Bella's hand at the same time.

"Yes I know she can be evil but she doesn't pull you around shops for what seems like years oh wait she does and I know she is freakishly like a pixie but c'mon Edward she's my sister" she said resting her head on my shoulder. "They're coming on Friday which is two more days of freedom" she smiled " She said quote "I had one of my weird feelings and I think it includes you and possibly Eddie-boy"" she started giggling when I started whining how it was unfair that the Evil Pixie can still call me names. "There There Edward, do you want your Mommy?" she asked still giggling.

"Nope I'm a big boy now" I grinned causing us to both go into yet another laughing fit.

When I pulled up in front of the Swan house I could see Chief Swan peeking out the window seeing if Bella was in on time she gave a small wave to him to show he had been caught, earning a chuckle from me and Chief Swan turning away from the window. It was pouring it down outside so Bella and I made a quick escape to our houses but that wasn't before Bella's clumsiness stepped in just as I was about to walk into my house I heard Bella slip on her path. I ran back out to help her back up but when I reached her I burst into roaring laughter seeing Bella covered in mud even on her face glaring at me. While I was bent forward in painful laughter, Bella managed to stand up still glaring at me, now it was time for the tables to turn. I was still laughing but then when I tried standing back up I fell straight onto my ass I reached my hands up to pull my fingers through my face and move the rain drops off my face and forgot I had muddy hands, now it was Bella bent over in laughter. I lifted her over my shoulder; I probably looked like a cave man. I carefully walked with her over my shoulder to her front porch placing her down in front of me. She lifted her face to look up at me biting her lip just like she did and we nearly burst into more laughter seeing the sight of each other. Just as we moved closer and closer about to have our first kiss, the door was pulled open and Chief Swan was probably wondering how her daughter had gotten so muddy after a few minutes.

"Don't ask Dad, night Edward I'll call you tomorrow" Bella said before turning to go up her stairs.

"Oh well night Sir" I said politely before Chief Swan grunted at me and closed the door in my face. I sighed and turned to walk back out into the rain to go to my house. Esme will most probably give me a lecture of how these stains won't come out; all I wanted to do was go for a long shower and sleep. I had finally told Bella how I felt and we both felt the same way about each other. I collapsed onto my huge bed and sighed, standing back up to write in my diary. I didn't care what dudes think of me writing a diary, it helped me release all those hidden emotions every day it seemed to include Bella.

* * *

**CONTEST!!!! I am looking for trailers to this story, I don't have a closing date yet. If you choose to enter if you send a link through PM. There is only one rule... clips should be of twilight actors/actresses e.g Bella - Kristen Stewart... If you have any questions I'll be happy to reply on PM...winner earns lots of reviews and subscription...there will also be a chapter dedicated to you, you can even have your own character possibly :D byeee for now :P**


	5. Attack of the Evil Pixie

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does, but I do own Tinkerbell && Eddie Boy ;)

* * *

****The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**Attack of the "Evil Pixie"**

_Dear Diary _

_Well what can I say? First, I am so glad I finally told Edward my true feelings and found out that he felt the same for me. Second, apart from the milkshake and mud fight scenario everything about tonight was great. Nothing had changed between us; we still made fun of each other and had one of our crazy laughing fits._

_Charlie was his usual self being cautious of the "mischievous Cullen" (his words not mine). But as soon as he closed the door in Edwards face and I told him that Alice was planning a visit with Em, Jazz and Rose, the questioning of how I got muddy and what I did with Edward was forgotten and he began tidying up the already clean house since I was the one who usually did the cooking and cleaning around. Let's just say my Dad has occasionally been unsuccessful at choosing the correct cleaning products._

_So it was the "Evil Pixie" or my big Sister was planning an attack or as us normal people would say planning a visit for over a month. Poor, unfortunate Edward Cullen, he doesn't know what's coming for him, mind you I can talk, Alice and her shopping buddy, the stunning Rosalie Hale will capture me to treat me as their life-size Barbie for what seems like a gazillion years Rosalie's brother or Alice's now fiancé Jasper and Rosalie's fiancé Emmett will probably take him to do "manly" things. Like I said, poor Edward, poor me..._

_Like Edward says "the Evil Pixie is planning an attack" next week, well to her next week probably means in a few days time... _

_I am going to try and sleep now, bye for now..._

I closed my diary and hid it in its hiding place. I turned round to stretch and almost screamed when I seen someone try to climb through my window of my bedroom. I covered my mouth and gave out a sigh of relief when my very handsome, mud free Edward turned to face me.

"Jeez Bella do you want your Dad to burst in here with his gun!" he half whispered, half shouted – I now had my hand over my mouth to hide the laughing fit that was threatening to escape. Edward soon joined in with a throaty chuckle. He soon walked up to me and pulled me into a hug also pulling me to cuddle into him in my bed. I could just imagine Charlie's face seeing us together it would go through the many shades of red and purple, the thought of this earned a giggle from me. Edward looked at me raising an eyebrow, "Should I ask?"

"Just imagining Charlie's reaction to this" I simply replied gesturing a hand around us.

"Yeah I was thinking about that when I was trying to remove the _lovely _mud from my hair, remind me to buy one of those vest things and make him hang his gun up too" he said seriously making me giggle again. Edward sat up to pull the duvet over us and kicked his shoes off too. I reached over to switch the lamp off and we were back to snuggling against each other.

"So Alice will be here soon huh?" he said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yep, I'm guessing she will be here by Monday" I replied breathing in his unique scent- yes I know it sounds weird but c'mon when a guy like this smells like heaven you'd want to smell him.

"So we have around two days max of freedom?" he asked.

"Yeah they're all staying for over a month" I added awaiting his reaction, there was silence I felt him stiffen and then relax

"Well this is gonna be fun" he chuckled he kissed the top of my head and then said, "I love you Isabella Swan". I felt the smile grow on my face.

"As I love you Edward Cullen, even though you laugh at me when I fall" I giggled.

"Well that's my ego damaged care to heal it?" he chuckled, we both sat up.

"It will be my pleasure to" I blushed. I wrapped my arms around his neck playing with the hair at the back of his neck and moved forward. And that was our first kiss, our first real kiss, my first kiss.

Oh my god I've fallen irrevocably in love with Edward Frickin' Cullen! After what seemed liked hours of amazing kisses I soon felt sleep take over me as I laid my head on his chest with his arm wrapped around my shoulders lightly drawing circles on my bare arm.

***

"Bella?" said the delicious, velvet-like voice into my ear "Bella there's someone at the door and I have a feeling I know who it is" Edward chuckled. He had stayed with me all night like many other times and hid when Charlie checked on me before leaving for walk. There was a ring of the doorbell again and instantly knew who it was. The Evil Pixie said she wouldn't be here for another week but no she always comes the day after she calls. Yeah I called her the Evil Pixie, she's took away some of my alone time with Edward. I was planning to spend as much of the week out of the six weeks we have off school. Luckily Edward wasn't being put in Summer School and would be free of any detentions. I pulled the duvet over my head and moaned while asking Edward could get the door or I would end up pulling her head off. I pulled the duvet away from my face to add a pout to him; I looked up to where he was sitting beside me. He was staring lovingly at me with his crooked grin wearing just an old t-shirt he kept here and his boxers which he must have changed into while I was asleep. He chuckled most probably at my weak attempt of a pout and got off the bed to pull on his jeans. The doorbell rang just as he kissed me on the forehead; he made his way downstairs to open the door calling out that he was coming.

I huffed and threw the duvet off of me when I heard Alice squeaking and jumping with joy. I changed out of my P.J trousers and old vest top. "I knew it! I told you Jazzy, I knew he would be with her" she squeaked I was in the middle of pulling my hair into a ponytail and brushing my teeth when I heard her call on me from the bottom of the stairs "Tinkerbell you get down here right now! You have a_ lot_ of explaining to do both you and Eddie Boy here" she giggled when Edward started moaning about her nicknames for us.

I slowly made my way down the stairs watching my feet on the steps. I did not want to make a fool of myself in front of everyone. I looked up and seen Edward speaking to Jasper and Emmett and then seen Alice and Rosalie looking me up and down. I guess that I'm gonna get yet another make over very soon. "Hey Alice, Hey Rosalie" I began trying to act cheerful watching the sheepish grins looking at both Edward who was watching me and myself feeling the blush rise. This was going to be fun. _Real _fun.

* * *

**Ok just to let you all BIG thank you SOOOOOO much :D I now have a youtube channel which I will hopefully create a video for the trailer contest I am opening :) Thank you for sending reviews, favouriting this story and putting it on alert...I decided to change part of the genre to humour because I'm planning a little fun during the Evil Pixie's attack...It may put Tinkerbell & Eddie Boy's relationship at stake but I can tell you there IS gonna be a happy end and there will be NO Jacob in this story well for now he won't be ;) **

**Sooo I have an idea I am going to ask for some suggestions which I will mention my favourite ones in each chapter, soo what I'm asking in this chapter is...Give some funny nicknames for Edward && Bella (Go all Evil Pixie hehe) and also give some songs you think would go along with this story...I'm glad you like the diary parts please tell me what you think about this chapter in a review I love reading EVERY one :D byee for now xx**


	6. Our Little Challenge

****

Twilight belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer

**I'm dedicating the next few chapters to twihard22, they always leave a review for each chapter on the day its been uploaded so BIG THANK YOU :D x

* * *

**

**The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**Our Little Challenge**

Well looking at the look of Bella's face almost made myself burst into roaring laughter but luckily I kept it together. The Evil Pixie skipped up to her to pull her together and I could easily tell that Bella was asking her why she was at her house earlier than she said.

"Hey Tinkerbell am I not allowed to be so desperate to see you that I would get everyone to drive up at like two in the morning?" she said in her high voice putting her hands on her hips to look at Bella "Oh and I see you still haven't gained a good dress sense" she giggled.

Bella playfully punched her in the arm as everyone laughed at the site before us. Emmett walked over to Bella and lifted her into one of his "bear-hugs", next was Jasper who carefully hugged her then finally there was Rosalie who like Jasper gave her a gentle hug as if she had fragile written on her forehead. I finally pulled Bella beside me on the couch as everyone sat. I put my arms over her shoulders and chuckled at Alice's reaction.

"Yes Alice you were right" Bella sighed which led to Alice bouncing in her seat and clapping excitedly.

"So Bells what are you planning for us to do for over a month?" Emmett began grinning because every time there was an attack it was one of them that had the plan.

"Emmett just tell us already what _you _have in plan for _us_" Bella said folding her arms which made me chuckle.

"Okay, Okay my plan for both of you is a "Battle of the Sexes" type of thing every weekend you and Edward have to think of an activity for all of us to participate in, we will be the judges and whoever has the most points wins a little prize" He chuckled at the end and gave Jasper a high-five "So you in or what?" he asked raising an eyebrow while grinning.

I turned to look at Bella who was in deep thought, this was gonna be fun, I almost forgot that I was always named the immature one.

"Hell yeah I'm in, sorry Bella but it's my type of thing I promise I won't let you fall" I teased she punched me playfully on the arm and stood up to announce her decision.

"I'm in."

I blinked in disbelief; Bella was going to compete against me! Well I definitely have to think of some good things. Rosalie stood up and said she was going to get some sleep which the others agreed so they left to back go to their hotel. Bella was still standing but stayed in silence; I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She looked up at me and a small smile was playing on her lips.

"So what do you think you have in store Cullen?" she grinned.

"Hmm it's a secret _Swan_ but what I do know is that I will not put this stupid game in front of us " I said giving her a kiss on the cheek and still held onto her, she sighed in contempt I could tell she was breathing in my scent, I was savouring hers too. I sure as hell didn't find it weird.

****

**BPOV**

Less than a week had passed and Edward had been the gentlemen to let me organise the first activity what he didn't know was that it was ice skating one thing I surprisingly can do usually without falling. Charlie had been cheerful that his other daughter was back home _and _was engaged. He was also happy that I was getting out more because usually my ideal weekend would be a nice evening inside reading a book or watching TV with Edward what Charlie didn't know was that when Edward "left to go home", Edward would climb back up through the window to my bedroom. Sure Edward had done it a few times before we told each other we wanted to be more than friends but now its became an everyday part to our routine.

Emmett and Jasper had taken Edward hostage to go to the local bar and I was now sitting in my room organising this "day-out" while Rosalie and Alice shopped. Everything was booked and I now had the perfect outfit which was just my style which may distract Edward which I seriously don't want to do. He could seriously hurt himself...nope Alice said I should unleash my competitive side, for this stupid game?

"Bella Swan you do not call this challenge a stupid game" Alice snapped on the phone to me after telling me she was on her way back.

"But Alice... it is stupid" I whined almost sounding like a little kid.

"Nope have some fun for once Tinkerbell, I'll stop calling you that as long as you go ahead with the challenge c'mon it'll be fun!" she squeaked and before I could reply she hung up on me.

That Evil Little Pixie, she is so going to pay.

* * *

**Okay I know this wasn't the longest chapter but this was kind of a link up to the fun part (well hopefully) of the story this is what may put Tinkerbell && Eddie's relationship to the test :O Eek! oh and I have exams coming up so there may be a chance that two chapters will be uploaded in the same week with a week afterwards without an update :( sorry bout that but as most of you know these exams are pretty stressful :P**

**Byeee for now! xx **


	7. Clumsy?

**The amazing Stephenie Meyer created Twilight but this plot is mine

* * *

****The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**Clumsy?**

_Dear Diary _

_Today is the day that we're going ice skating and I so hope I don't fall over. I have seen Edward at nights but for the rest of the time, we have been kept apart by Alice and Co. Alice insisted that I needed new outfits including one especially for today. Luckily she gave me some advice and let me pick out that one outfit, the rest? Well let's just say Alice only wanted to be nice once. We have two and a half hours on the ice to ourselves. Being the Chief of Police's daughter has its advantages even if it's hiring out an ice rink, the owner's a good friend of Charlie's so he let me hire it for free. So no-one not even Edward knows what exactly the activity is apart from Alice and I. One thing that did cost quite a lot was booking a table at our favourite Italian which made extra large portions especially for Emmett._

_Oh well, I have to leave earlier to get everything sorted. So I'm driving alone while Alice drives the others. Let's hope she doesn't drive like a maniac like everyone else seems to do apart from myself._

_Wish me luck! Bella x_

I had decided on a thin white tee with a white vest top underneath pairing it with a pair of my dark skinnies and converses. I took one last look at my reflection in the mirror and left to go downstairs to grab my coat and keys to my dying Chevy. Yes I admit as much as I love my truck it is dying. As soon as I got into the cab of the truck it instantly started pouring down with rain. So I switched on the stereo Emmett and Rosalie had gave me and reversed out of the drive making my way to the ice rink. I had a feeling that today was going to be good and surprisingly the rain never destroyed the feeling I had.

***

"You seriously decided for us to go ice skating? Well that's me got the point" Edward teased with a chuckle Emmett and Jasper were already getting food from the vending machines and they had just arrived.

"Is that your competitive side Edward? Just you wait you will be quite surprised and that's no way to treat my little sis never mind your girlfriend!" Alice giggled while getting her skates from her bag, Alice never did like the public skates so there she was putting her pink and white skates on, she even bought a pair for me except mine were white with red laces.

"You know it's only by a year Ali" I replied.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah but I'm still older" she said as she waited for the rest of us to put our skates on.

As soon as I heard the music that we all liked that I gave to the DJ to play began, I was out on the ice Alice stood behind the thick panelling round the side which everyone else soon joined in to watch me fall on the ice. Well I was going to prove them wrong especially Edward. Only Alice knew that I was somehow un-clumsy on ice. As United State of Pop played I sped up and added lots of spins. With this many spins I should have been dizzy but somehow I wasn't. As the song drifted to Iris by Goo Goo Dolls I turned to see everyone's reactions. Rose, Jazz and Alice were clapping and grinning while Emmett was shocked with food still in his mouth and Edward? Well that was one face I would never forget he had wide eyes with his mouth hanging open, he gained control when everyone else went onto the ice he slowly stepped on and grabbed the side so I gracefully skated to him. We smiled at each other then both turned to see Emmett flat on his back with Alice, Rose and Jazz in hysterics. I turned my gaze back to Edward who was watching me with his crooked grin and raised eyebrows. I felt the blush rush to my face earning a chuckle from my best friend/boyfriend.

"Are you sure you're clumsy? You never told me that you could ice skate you could have taught me" he teased. I playfully punched him on the arm before twining my fingers with his. We began skating well when I say 'we' it was more me skating with Edward slightly unbalanced.

"My my, haven't the tables turned Mr Cullen" I teased earning a playful "glare" from Edward.

"Just you wait Miss Swan I could easily "slip" he chuckled.

"Oh I'm so scared" I joked in a sarcastic voice. We moved forward in silence for a while before I felt tugging on my hand I looked up at Edward who had his crooked grin and winked at me and with that he let himself fall backwards pulling me with him.

We were all in laughing fits when Mr Johnstone said our time was up. In my mind we had all had a great time we even created a conga line with Jasper at the front with us girls guiding the guys around the rink. We made a quick change of clothes in the toilets before leaving in our cars to the restaurant with me leading. Emmett and Edward decided I was too slow so kept honking the horn of Edward's Volvo at me. We finally made it to the restaurant and were instantly seated at our table; I of course ordered the mushroom ravioli with Rosalie and Alice having pasta and the guys having pizza, Emmett size.

We had all finished our main course but Edward and Jasper were struggling to finish their pizzas so we helped out. For desert we all had tiramisu. As we all nearly finished Emmett stood up from his chair.

"Well today was great even though I can't skate" we all chuckled earning a glare from Emmett so we quickly silenced "and it has been decided that Bella get's the point today so congrats Bella, let's see if Edward can do better" he finished raising a glass which everyone else did before taking a sip to our cokes.

Edward held my hand under the table and gave me a small squeeze and a small smile which made the evil blush return.

What am I seriously going to do when Edward freakin' Cullen always makes me blush? I'll just have to live with it.

* * *

**I quite liked this chapter the songs I used were: DJ Earworm - United State of Pop 2009 and Goo Goo Dolls - Iris.**

**I hope you liked this chapter too please Read and Review (hehe that rhymed :P) byee for now! x**


	8. A Guy's Night Out Pt1

****

I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does :) This plot is all mine though

******

* * *

**

**The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**A Guy's Night Out Pt.1**

_Dear Diary_

_Tonight is going to be one hell of a night. Well I hope so anyway. I have my secret weapon even though Rosalie likes shopping as much as Alice she has a hidden tom-boy side to her so I have decided on a "Guy's Night Out" including the Evil Pixie -who dragged me around malls for what felt like days- and my girly-ish Bella. My Bella, I like calling her that. Who would've thought that the not so mature Edward Cullen would have fallen in love. My competitive side seems to get the best of me it always has ever since that stupid reeking Mike Newton won that huge Easter egg in Third Grade. He stank then and still stinks now. As I was saying my competitive side always seems to get the best of me because since Bella never told me about going ice skating and her surprisingly good balance at ice skating I haven't told her about the drinking games I have planned. Tonight actually isn't really going to be a "night out" more like a "night in" but since I live with the wealthy Carlisle and Esme I have managed to get a few drinks and I do have some connections if I do say so myself. So I decided to book a weekend away at our lodge with the Denali family for Carlisle and Esme so tonight is going to truly go well. Best go and set up the back yard, the summer house needs decorated._

_Wish me luck. Edward_

I made my way across the back porch to the bottom of the huge garden to sort up the drinks in the summerhouse as I was the barman for the night. I had all our favourite music set up and Charlie was away to a training course in Seattle. So it's the return of the mischievous Edward Cullen tonight. I was closing the door of the summer house while I had my back to the house when I heard a huge clatter from the fence that separated our house from Bella's. I slowly approached where I thought the sound came from and soon found Bella lying down in a heap with a few leaves stuck in her hair, while chuckling at her blush I gave her my hand to pull her up.

"Were you spying on me Miss Swan?" I teased giving her my best smile that I knew she loved.

"I was experimenting for your information" she replied why playfully elbowing me, I faked my pain which made her giggle "I was seeing if I could climb over the fence for when I wanted to see you without getting caught by my Dad, I even climbed out of my window and down that tree that is right beside it".

"Bella maybe you should leave it to me to do the climbing out of windows and over things if you want to see me all you need to do is call me and I'll be there" I replied I honestly didn't want Bella to hurt herself especially with her luck.

"Edward you know my cell is about to die that's what I'm planning on buying with the money I saved" she smiled, and with that I decided that I would buy her a cell phone she was forever complaining that her one was going to die.

We were sat on the porch watching the sun disappear which was unusual for Forks. We soon heard a car pull up and then heard Alice skipping and Emmett's booming laugh followed by the quieter Rosalie and Jasper. They all joined us on the porch and I stood up to announce my plan.

"Today guys, we are going to have a guys night out well when I mean night out I actually mean here but anyway I have drinks all in the summer house and even some funny costumes for us to dress up in" I chuckled imagining Emmett in the _Spongebob _costume I got especially for him everyone else also laughed at Emmett racing into the summer house with the rest of us following by the time we were all inside, Emmett had found it he left to go into the house to change while the rest of us looked at all the costumes. I don't exactly know why I had decided to hire a whole heap of fancy dress but I guess I just thought it would make the night even more fun. I picked out the fireman costume while Alice picked out the Tinkerbell costume, Rosalie with an pirate costume and Bella with an angel costume which I easily imagined her in sadly I knew there would be a costume short for one of us guys but I never thought that it would be Jasper who unfortunately had to pick out the Superwoman outfit. We all left to go into the house with all the girls getting changed in my bedroom with us guys all in different bathrooms first ready was Alice in her Tinkerbell costume followed by me with my helmet under my arm then Rosalie followed by my Bella who looked very hot and Emmett who all made us laugh and then finally Jasper which all had us all on the floor in painful laughter. What made it worse was that Jasper stood under the doorway with his hands on his hips we all went back into the summer house and the music and drinking began. We started drinking the beer I had chilled and soon spin the bottle had began it slowly came to a stop I was grinning mischievously as Emmett and Jasper were covered in makeup, Alice had been bitten by Jasper on the neck, Bella had had to tell the truth about how long she had liked me and Rosalie had to drink 2 shots of Vodka and luckily the bottle hadn't stopped on me yet. Until now.

* * *

**Okay I'm REALLY sorry that I didn't post two chapters last week but I'm making up for it. I had some spare time in between exams and revision so this chapter is especially for you all :) it's quite a long one to all the other chapters so I have split it into two. **

**Sooo anywhoo who has seen Remember Me??!! I haven't cried so much at a film EVER to be honest. I also had the arrival of a new baby brother so thats also to why I couldn't upload two chapters but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Part 2 is on its way very shortly :) It would be great to hear what crazy things you have all done with friends I know I've done some crazy stuff :L ;) oh well byee for now! x**


	9. A Guy's Night Out Pt2

**Twilight belongs to amazing Stephenie Meyer, but The Cullen/Swan Diaries Plot is all mine :D****

* * *

****The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**A Guy's Night Out Pt.2**

"So Mr Fire-fighter" Emmett slurred, grinning mischievously. He seriously looked like _the Joker _with his face covered in make-up, Alice may be great at applying make-up but you have to remember that's when she's sober. Emmett was still speaking but I didn't really listen to what he was saying because I felt Edward cringing. I hardly drank but I had the slight buzz of the few glasses of wine I had. His helmet and jacket to his outfit where hanging on the back of the seat, we were all sat in a circle on the floor and we all also looked slightly flushed. My guess was from the alcohol well for Em and Jazz it will probably be from the ton of blusher on their faces.

"Hey Alice" Alice turned her gaze from Jazz to see what Emmett wanted "have you got any of that spray tan that you and my Rosie never used? Supposing because it's too dark?" Em carried on slurring it easily clicked in my head what he was going to do to Edward and I think Edward realised what his plan was at the same time as me because he groaned and shook his head and taking a swig from the bottle of beer he had. Edward much of a drinker either but it was only really occasionally. It soon clicked in the heads of the others and soon Rosalie and Alice were jumping up and down in the spot with a slight sway from being drunk. They giggled as they ran out to their car to look in the bag that Alice kept in the trunk. They soon returned with evil-like grins at Edward. Emmett and Jasper went to pick out some more music and Edward took one final look at me sighed and a slight smirk grew on his face as he followed behind Alice and Rosalie who were skipping to the house. I sat and spoke with Em and Jazz for about 15 minutes but the topic soon drifted onto baseball so I left them arguing on which team was better. I made my way around the large Cullen house and soon heard the faint sound of Alice and Rose in hysterics. I reached the top of the stairs and seen the light peeking through the crack from Edward's bathroom. I made my way to the door and peeked my head around the door to see how bad the tan was.

"Don't you dare laugh Swan or you will be next" Edward said in a serious tone I looked from his face to see that he was looking down at his legs He stood in his boxer shorts, his legs looked like two giant cheese puffs. Emmett sure wasn't kidding about it being too dark and somehow even though Rose and my evil sister were drunk they had managed to do leave the rest of his body.

"Its fine I'm being honest Edward, you actually suit the whole bronzed look and it's not too...too orange" I ended my sentence with a snort after trying hard to hold my laughter which set Alice and Rose into laughing fits again the high fived and linked arms as they walked out the room leaving Edward and I. Edward sighed and began to pick up the old towels on the floor to protect the bathroom from turning orange. I started helping him and once we were finished he pulled me into a hug.

"Enjoying yourself Miss Swan?" he said with his crooked grin dazzling me for a few seconds I nodded my head. "Well the funs just begun I think I've booked a cab for the others so we've got another hour and a half left before it comes to pick them up."

"I'm guessing you now have to go around in just your boxers?" I teased which made him roll his eyes he pulled our twined hands to kiss the back of my hand before reaching down to lift up his outfit from the floor to put in the washing basket.

"If that's what you want" he chuckled grinning at me when I blushed furiously. "I sure do love it when you blush my Bella" he said as he caressed my cheek I felt the blush return as he swept his "piano fingers" as I called them along my cheek and allowing tips to brush over my lips. We were soon kissing until we heard Emmett's booming laugh and loud steps up the stairs.

He came into Edward's room where we were standing. Emmett took one look at Edward still in his boxers and his orange legs and then he was on the floor in laughter. I stepped over his huge body still on the floor and almost tripped but somehow gained balance. I began descending the stairs as Edward pulled Emmett up from the floor and they were soon behind me as we went back across the garden to the summerhouse. Jasper was still sat in his Superwoman costume but had his ears covered at Rosalie and Alice's attempt at singing _Like a Virgin _on the karaoke. We all joked and laughed at their little dances. I was sat on Edward's lap watching my big sister making a fool of herself. We clapped and cheered when the song ended and the drunken twins as I now called them did little curtsies before skipping to their seats. Alice pushed Jasper up who Edward then pulled Emmett up to sing their duet. Edward returned to his seat beside me with Alice on the opposite side. I almost burst out laughing at their confused faces but soon couldn't help it when the intro to the _Animal Song _began we were all soon in hysterics at Emmett's on actions to the song. When the song finally ended we were gasping for air soon it was Edward being pushed up to sing, he decided that he didn't want to sing so pulled me up to join him.

"Edward you so know that I can't sing" I said, I seriously didn't want to make a fool out of myself. I already did that too much.

"Actually no I don't, you never know it may be like ice skating all over again" he chuckled; he finally selected the song and stood back up to hand me a mic.

"Seriously you do it yourself first then I'll go" I said gripping onto the microphone on my hand I started chewing on my lips from the nerves. It was only drunken karaoke for god's sake!

Edward somehow agreed and returned back to the controls to select another song. It was one of the songs that he _always _seemed tolisten to. (I'll Be by Edwin McCain)

When the song ended Edward smiled at me before everyone else started cheering and clapping. It was now my turn to sing and I decided I might as well get it over and done with I thought deeply about what song I would sing and then went up to the small laptop that held all the songs.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

As the song drifted to a close I felt a single tear fall down my cheek. I know it may have seemed cheesy to pick a song like that but I realised right at that moment that Edward was going to be the one. Come what may. Edward came up to me as everyone cheered, he caught the tear on his finger and soon placed a very powerful kiss on my lips. I reached my hand up behind his neck to wind my fingers through his hair. I actually forgot that he was just in his boxers which then made me smile as we kissed. I soon heard a throat being cleared behind us and I broke the kiss to see Jasper with a hand on one of his hips. Maybe it was a bad idea to put him in that costume.

"As much as I love how you two are finally together, I hate to say it Bella but you are just like a little sister to me well you will be by law soon but you get what I mean. It's just kinda uncomfortable seeing both of you have a tongue fight" he chuckled near the end with a slight slur to his wording.

"Ew Jazz we weren't having a tongue fight" I said screwing my face up which mad Edward chuckle.

"Eh hem Tinkerbwell bwut I hwate to sway it bwut ywes ywou were" Alice replied, wow she was major drunk it took a lot of concentration for me to understand what she was saying.

"Hmm I think it's best we take our annoying Pixie to the cab that is now outside" Edward chuckled as Jazz and himself tried to steer Alice into the cab. Emmett had Rosalie over his shoulder as walked to the cab. We waved bye to everyone and then they were gone. I finally realised that Edward was _still _standing in his boxer shorts alone on the front yard as well!

"Edward! What will the neighbours say?" I joked, Edward laughed and then somehow just like Rosalie I was over Edward's shoulder as he made his way into the house. He carried me up to his room and let me sit on his bed before passing me a pair of pyjamas I left here for when I stayed here.

"I'll be back in a minute, just gonna switch off the lights out side while you change" he kissed me on the forehead before turning to leave me to change, I made my way into his bathroom and quickly found comfort in my good old PJ's. The halo was starting to hurt my head so it was nice to pull my hair back into a loose ponytail. I washed my face and found Edward sitting under his covers with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Nice Cullen, haven't we had enough alcohol for the night?" I asked as I joined him. He chuckled but didn't say anything as passed me a glass of orange juice and I soon finished it. It was all dark apart from the glow of Edward's bedside lamp.

The drink's were finished and tidied away and we were back under the warm covers.

"Bella?" he said quietly as sleep slowly started to catch up on me I mumbled a yes to let him know that I had heard him. "Have you thought about the future? Like if you'll have kids or get married?" he asked.

"Yes they will be little Edward and Bella's" I think I mumbled I didn't really know what I was saying because as soon as I said that I was fast asleep in Edward's arms just like it should be.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it too :) I don't have much to say but what I would like to say is THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!! :D I'd so love it if I got more. I read every single one of them. I'd love to hear what you thought about this chapter :)**

**It was quite fun writing about a drunk Alice and Edward having cheesy puff legs :D In the next chapter it will probably have the aftermath of the "Night In" and also who won the points. Who do you think Edward for his good host skills or Bella because the hangovers are evil?? I'd love to hear :P**

**Bye for now! :D **

**Becca x**


	10. The Hangover: Results

**The Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, but this story belongs to me...**

**Okay so I'm disappointed by the length of this chapter but this will deffo be the shortest.**

**Please read and review other chapters it makes me really happy :D****

* * *

**

**The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**The Hangover: Results**

_RING, RING...RING, RING_

Five more minutes please my head kills!

_RING, RING!_

"What!" I snapped after shoving everything off my bedside table to find the stupid phone.

"Well good morning to you too" Edward chuckled "I'm guessing you've got the evil hangover too?" he asked, I pulled the duvet over my head while keeping the phone to my ear.

"Yep you guessed right, I wonder how Alice is feeling" I said with a yawn.

"Well... Alice seemed to be fine because she was the one who woke me after me only having two hours sleep" he replied.

"Yeah about that, I'm sorry I puked up in front of you I guess alcohol and I don't mix" I apologised "you know that you didn't need to stay".

"Of course I did Bella I wanted to look after you that's what us guys have a speciality for pulling back girl's hair while they puke their guts out" he again chuckled.

"Nice and I hardly had as much to drink as the others" I defended myself.

"You were slightly tipsy then to be honest because then you started talking about little Edward and Bella's and then you just fell asleep that was when you felt sick" he reminded me I soon blushed and remembered what happened last night.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Yes they will be little Edward and Bella's" I think I mumbled I didn't really know what I was saying because as soon as I said that I was fast asleep in Edward's arms just like it should be. _

_Ten minutes of sleep and then I started getting that horrible feeling as if something was rising. Oh God I was going to puke! I sat up straight and covered my mouth as I ran to the bathroom. Edward still stood beside me holding my hair back and rubbing my back in soothing circle. I sat down on the bathroom floor as Edward passed me a glass of water. He soon joined me on the floor and let me lean my head on his shoulder. He went to his bedroom and returned with a packet of chewing gum handing me a piece. I soon felt sleep once again and woke up once more as Edward placed me in my own bed until fell back asleep._

I apologised again and soon got ready to meet up with everyone at the diner. I was stuck on what to do with my hair so I just straightened it which I rarely did and applied some mascara and lip gloss.

My truck somehow made it to the diner but smoke started to flow out of the front. Rest in peace is all I can say Chevy'. Emmett's booming laughter erupted when he seen my truck was officially dead. How were everyone else's hangovers manageable except mine? Well judging by the look on Jasper's face he's having the same luck as me. I made my way up to our booth but not without Bella's traditional clumsiness making Alice and the others hysterical except Jasper who had his head on the table and Edward who had easily caught me. We all sat and spoke about last night until our orders came and with our food in front of us the results were announced.

"Well we all had fun last night and well everything else was great but we enjoyed Bella's performance and plus Jazz didn't really like the aftermath" Alice began making us all laugh.

"Oh just say it already Alice!" Emmett joked obviously waiting to see our reaction.

"We decided it had to go to Edward" Jasper said before Alice could even open her mouth. So it was now a draw and it was going to be getting harder, great.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**Yep deffo too short, its a bit of a VERY short filler but at least we know that Edward won :D It's not going to be whoever holds the activity wins the points everytime now though so if you have any crazy ideas that you would like Edward, Bella and Co. to get up to please send me a PM just remember its a T rated story ;) **

**Oh well hope everyone has a good May Day Holiday (UK) byee for now! Becca x**


	11. Unexpected

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and it's character this little plot is all mine ;)****

* * *

The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**Unexpected**

_Dear Diary_

_Finally Izzy has told us something about what we are going to be doing tonight. She told us to dress up formally with a mask "because we are going to have a ball", my guesses are that we are going to a masquerade ball. Bella won't tell me the location but Alice know, she helped us all picked out outfits although the guys weren't allowed to see the girl's dresses all I had to know was that my Bella was going to look beautiful. When we aren't busy organising we are spending the rest of our time together mostly just talking about what we want to do in the future. We decided we wanted to take it slow of course we have known each other for years but we've only been a couple of weeks. I believed that tonight was going to be the night..._

_When I lay with Bella at night and watch her sleep, I imagine our future. I think about our wedding, our house, our beautiful children and even our pet dog. After thinking about what our children will look like I hear Bella mumble my name in her sleep and that's when I knew for sure that I would stay with her. I want her to be Mrs Edward Cullen. She is the one I want to be with for eternity_

_I should probably get ready for tonight; it's definitely going to be different. Edward_

I hide my diary away in its place and walk over to my walk in closet. I lift my tux on the hanger and lay it on my bed. I sure was gonna look like a hotter version of James Bond. I smiled at the thought of Bella all dressed up like a princess and chuckled at how much I had changed since I finally told Bella how I felt. I used to be the school player Bella was forever falling out with me because of this, the truth was I thought that Bella didn't feel the same way about me and I went for "second best". Nobody could beat Bella though not even Jessica or Tanya.

Jessica was the last girl I ever went on a date with before Bella and I got together. Everything about her was fake, her hair her nails hell even the stupid things she stuffed her bra with. I ended it with Jessica though she was too clingy and plus Bella and I hadn't talked to me for the whole week that I was Jessica's "Boyfriend". When I ended it, I went straight to Bella and we talked all night. The next day I had to listen to "Did you hear that Cullen got dumped my Jessica?" but I didn't care I had my best friend by my side. Jessica left "for personal reasons" and for the last few weeks before the holidays it was very peaceful apart from the stupid rumours.

I switched the shower off and left the bathroom wrapped in a towel, I opened the window to let some air flow into my room I had my pants on and was just buttoning my shirt up when something hit me in the back of my head. I looked down at the floor behind me and found a paper airplane with Bella's script written on it.

_Edward, Look on the front porch I found the perfect mask for you. Someone told me you never got one in the end. Look out for the girl in blue. Bella x_

So it was going to be hide in seek huh? I finished getting dressed and sorted my hair and sprayed my favourite aftershave. I looked in the mirror and smiled at my reflection, James. James Bond I thought to myself. I soon received a text from Jasper all the girl's were getting a separate limo from us and that our one was waiting outside for me I replied that I was just coming and ran down the stairs locking up and looking for my mask I soon found it and made my way to the limo where the driver held my door open. Jasper and Emmett were already drinking the champagne so I joined in with the fun. We all had different masks, Emmett was a red devil like mask, Jasper's was a green simple mask and then my one was also simple but black. We fixed our masks on when we realised we were reaching the huge hall. I quickly sent a text to Bella

_**That's us here. Ready or not here I come! ;) x – Edward**_

Jazz, Em and I all made our way into the hall that was already filled with masked people dancing. Emmett and Jasper easily found Rosalie and Alice but I was having trouble finding my Bella.

"Looking for me?" she said behind me. I slowly turned and my breath caught in my throat at the beauty standing in front of me. She stood confidently in a royal blue floor length dress that had a corset at the top but flowed out at the bottom. Bella slowly made her way closer to me and I took her hand walking her to the dance floor where _She is Love_ by Parachute was playing. We carried on dancing for what felt like hours we had almost two hours left before the ball ended so I decided I would get a drink for Bella and I. I stood at the bar and waited for the bar man to take my order. I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes over my mask and slowly turned without the hands leaving my face. I soon felt lips touch mine as soon as they touched I knew instantly it wasn't Bella, this person's bottom lip wasn't full like Bella's it was chapped and too rough the hands that covered my eyes moved away from my face and there stood Jessica kissing me. I tried pushing her away but she wouldn't budge clingy as always.

I looked away and seen Bella covering her mouth with tears already falling from her face. She held her mask in her hand and I pushed Jessica away to get to Bella. I wanted to beg for her to listen to me but Emmett and Jasper soon stood in front of her as Rosalie and Alice comforted her. I tried speaking to Bella but they were already pulling her away from me. Alice stormed over to me and slapped me powerfully on the face and then turned to catch up with the rest. I was frozen to the spot and the last thing I seen before they went through the door was Bella's mask falling to the floor. A pain soon began in my heart as if it had shattered, I had to make Bella forgive me. I needed her.

* * *

**Okay well I hope you don't hate me too much but I can promise you that there will be a happy ending :D I know I said there would be no Jacob but I think story needs a hint of him, nothing too much though. What do you all think? :) **

**Grr evil Jessica :P Poor Edward && Bella :( Please read and review and let me know what you think :) I might even update sooner ;) ;)**

**Byee for now! :D Becca x**


	12. Emptiness

**So sorry about the late update it's been a busy week for me but here you go I'll make it up to you all :) x**

**Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and it's characters, the plot to TC/SD is mine tho ;)**

* * *

**The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**Emptiness**

"Bella please eat something" Alice begged. I could sense Charlie watching from the door way. I was sat on the couch of our living room just staring into emptiness as I sat holding my knees to my chest. "Bella..."Alice continued, she still sat beside me stroking my hair out of my face, I didn't even look at her, and I still looked straight ahead. She had constantly brought me trays of food to try and get me to eat but I never ate any of it. When I did try to eat I felt sick and ended up throwing up. I felt ill at the sight I seen in front of me just over a week ago. I haven't ate or slept properly since because I am either kept awake because of nightmares or attacked with nausea.

The truth was I missed him, but I am also heartbroken that he kissed _her_. I haven't seen him since that night and just thinking of him right now is bringing the horrible pain to my chest. Both Charlie and Alice have made sure he stays away from me. I didn't know if I wanted to speak to him or if I should just forget. I felt the pain get stronger and stronger while tears fell from my eyes. I gripped tightly to my chest as if I was going to break into pieces. Alice pulled me into her arms trying to calm me, Dad slowly made his way to us and held both and Alice and I into a comforting hug. He often gave awkward one armed hugs but when my dad gave me a real one it instantly soothed me. My sobs soon faded and so did the pain. I mumbled that I wasn't hungry and that I was going upstairs and left before anything could be said. The last thing I heard before I closed my bedroom door was my Dad asking Alice what they were going to do. I felt guilt; they had to watch me in pain with no idea at all of what to do. I closed the door and sank to the floor feeling the pain once again. I closed my eyes and waited for the nightmares to come.

***NIGHTMARE***

"I'll go get us a drink, you just wait here and I'll be back as soon as I can" Edward smiled; he held a chair out for me and kissed me on the forehead before leaving when I sat. I looked out on the dance floor and I grinned as I watched Emmett and Jasper twirling Rose and Alice, they all laughed and having lots of fun they all stopped looking at each other and looked away from the dance floor for only a second but there smiles were instantly wiped away. Rose and Alice had their hands over their mouths looking shocked, Em and Jazz looked furious. Edward was still getting drinks and I wanted to make sure he was okay. I stood up and went to look for him but not without Alice trying to stop me by grabbing my hand. I stood with my back to where they looked just before and I told Alice I would be fine before turning to look at what was wrong. I felt the pain in my chest that I have all of the time now. Edward was kissing _her; _I pulled my mask away from my face and felt the tears flow down my face. A sob escaped and instantly Edward was making his way towards me. I turned away as I had had enough of the sight of that, that slut smirking at me. Rosalie comforted me while Alice slapped Edward on the face with Jasper and Emmett behind her.

I wanted to leave so badly so all of us left Edward and made our way to the exit. We left through the doors at the top of the grand staircase. Before the doors closed behind us, I let my mask fall to the ground. I felt like _Cinderella_ before but now I feel just like _Cinders_, I felt used. I left a major part of myself behind when the doors closed behind us. Edward.

I woke up gasping while Alice hugged me with Jasper behind her. Rosalie and Emmett had left to get a few things and more clothes from their apartments and were coming back to stay in Forks until I get better, Alice had managed to get permission for all of them to have time away from college.

"Shh Bella it's okay, it was just a nightmare" she said trying to calm me.

"Alice it wasn't a nightmare. It was happened with _him_" I said still trying to breathe properly. Jasper left the room while Alice still sat on the bed beside me.

"You'll be okay Bella I promise, I know you knew Ed- him for a long time but what he did is unforgiveable he broke my little sister's heart" Alice said quietly stroking the tears away.

"I gave him my heart Ali" I said, my voice broke at the end and new tears flowed down my cheeks.

Alice lied down beside me and pulled me into a hug, I tried to fall asleep but I just couldn't. I kept my eyes closed to try and see if Alice was going to leave. I needed to write in my diary, I needed to release my hidden thoughts into my secret book. Alice gave my hand a small squeeze before carefully standing and leaving the room. As soon as I heard the door click shut I stood and got my diary before sitting on my bed I opened the book to a new page and pulled the lid off of the pen.

_Dear Diary_

_Edward broke my heart last week. I gave it to him and then he kissed the one and only Jessica Stanley. I want to speak to him but I don't think I'm strong enough, seeing him would just pull me more into the hole of depression I'm in._

_Bella._

* * *

**I know the genre is meant to be Humor/Romance but there will be less Humor in the next few chapters. Let me know what you think :) Sorry again for the late update. x**

**I'm going to start mentioning all the peeps who review the chapters so please REVIEW! :D xx**


	13. The Need to See Her

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilightand it's character, I own this plot though**

**Enjoy! x****

* * *

The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**The Need to See Her**

"What do you want?" Alice snapped at me. She had just opened the front door. I needed to speak to Bella she needed to know the truth.

"Can I see her Alice? What happened last week was nothing. Yes Jessica kissed me but I never knew it was her. Please I _need _to see Bella" I said, I was so close to falling to my knees and begging.

"You could have pushed Jessica away from you. You've really hurt my little sister, she's sat through there" she said pointing towards the living room "she grips her chest as if she's going to fall to pieces because of _you"_ Alice broke into tears. Not only had I hurt Bella but I had hurt Alice too, she had to see her little sister in pain. I stepped forward.

"Alice, I'm-", I began.

"Alice? Are you okay? Who is...?" Bella asked with the last question drifting when she seen it was me. What had I done to her? _Stupid question idiot. _Standing in front of me was a very pale and drained looking Bella.

"Bella, I need to explain." I began " I love you, so much, what happened last week with that slut was nothing, I thought she was you" oh man bad thing to say.

"Well gee thanks, now go away before I call my Dad" Bella said attempting to close the door in my face but I reached my hand out to stop the door.

"Wait please, let me explain first" I practically begged.

Bella thought about and she then opened the door wider to let me in. Alice must have disappeared upstairs to let Bella and I talk so I followed Bella to the couch. She sat with her knees pulled to her chest and her usually long wavy hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked so tired. I reached for one of her hands which she luckily never pulled away. I held it as I began to speak.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for what happened, I wish I could go back in time and stop that bitch from kissing me but I can't. These past few days have been never ending and I haven't ate or slept properly and judging by the looks of it you haven't either" Bella rolled her eyes while I continued to hold her hand.

"The truth is Bella is that you are my life and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. I know it sounds cheesy and we're not vampires or any of that stuff but it's true. I do know that we can be together for as long as we roam this earth" I looked up at her face and seen the tears flow freely down her cheeks. I swept the tears away from her cheeks and pulled her into a hug I inhaled her gorgeous scent and she soon sat back.

"You're not going to receive my forgiveness yet Edward. Not without me saying something." She said.

"Go on then, I deserve to hear whatever you want to say" I said eager to hear what she was about to say.

"Why didn't you come to me earlier? Why didn't you come after me?" she asked holding my face and looking into my eyes, I broke my gaze from her but she pulled my face towards her so she could look at me "I love you too Edward, I believe you, I forgive you and I need you. Kiss me Edward" she said moving closer to me.

I moved so my lips were closer to hers and before they touched I asked "Are you sure?" she then replied "Just shut up and kiss me" which made me smirk.

She slammed her lips onto mine and gripped at my hair furiously. I carried her to her room without breaking our kiss and sensed Alice walking past and leaving the house. Once we were in her bedroom, Bella began unbuttoning my shirt. She had pulled her t-shirt over her head. And we continued to kiss; we needed to show how much we meant to each other.

~ ~ ~TC/SD~ ~ ~

I woke up in amazing bliss with Bella sleeping in my arms. We had expressed our love to each other and luckily we had the house to ourselves. Alice had thankfully invited Jasper and Charlie for a meal at Charlie's favourite restaurant. I now drew circles with my fingertip on Bella's shoulder as she cuddled into my chest. I was so lucky I had the girl I love back. And with that thought I fell into the best sleep I had had in the past week.

~ ~ ~TC/SD~ ~ ~

Bella and I soon woke up the next morning with no disruption from Charlie or Alice. Bella had colour back in her cheeks and we both looked refreshed. I finally understood the term "glowing". I fixed up some breakfast for the both of us and we both sat together as we ate. Charlie was away to work and Alice and Jasper soon entered the room with smirks on their faces. Alice skipped up to Bella and pulled her into a hug while Jasper patted me on the back. I apologised to Alice and was glad that she had also forgiven me. We decided to spend the day at home and just watch a few movies.

Bella fell asleep in the middle of the first film so I just sat and watched her sleep in my arms. She murmured my name and smiled while she slept which made a big grin break across my face. I soon fell asleep again with Bella curled into me on the couch and as I dreamt of Bella I was awoken by something hitting my head. Another pillow hit my head and a booming laugh filled the room. I slowly sat up and Bella did the same, we both laughed when Emmett made his way to us he pulled Bella into a hug and gave me a cautious look before giving me a manly hug. Charlie soon returned from work and he decided to speak to me in private. I explained to him what actually happened and how much I love his daughter and finally he forgave me. We decided to go out for a meal so I left to get ready with Jasper and Emmett while Rosalie, Alice and Bella got ready at Bella's.

Charlie soon appeared at our house saying that girl's were going to be a while so I grabbed some beer for everyone and we all sat and watched the game that was playing. I was never really into Baseball as much as Em and Jazz but it was something that I enjoyed watching because I got to see Emmett doing his crazy victory dance. My mind drifted away to think again at how lucky I was and was soon brought out of thought when the girls arrived. We went to our favourite Italian and the evening went well. When the evening ended we decided that the competition had ended and it didn't matter who was the most powerful out of the relationship. We did agree that we would go out on more day outs before the holidays ended which was only in less than two weeks. I said goodnight to everyone and finally Bella when we reached our houses, I said I would see her tomorrow and let her sleep so I kissed her once more before I turned to enter the house. Carlisle and Esme pulled me into tight hugs and Esme cried because she was glad to see that Bella and I were back together. I said goodnight to them both and made my way to fall asleep in my bed still fully clothed.

I woke up the next morning texting Bella to say Good Morning and pulled out my diary that I had been unable to fill over the past week.

_Dear Diary_

_Here's to a fresh start. I have Bella, and with her by my side I have all that I need good bye not so mature Edward Cullen, hello the mature Edward. With school almost finished I plan on having a gap year before college. I can't really explain all that Bella and I have gone through but I will one day. I will fill every page of a notebook with all my memories. So here's to my new life. Edward _

* * *

**A/N. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just couldn't keep Edward and Bella apart for too long! Jacob will hopefully be in this story I'm still undecided but I do think he will be included even if it's only in one chapter. So please tell me what you think about this chapter. A surprise is on it's way and I woulld love to hear about your guesses.**

**Thank you to the following readers who either reviewed or added my story on their favourite stories or story alert:**

Julianna ( Your reviews keep me writing THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D )

alisecullen1919

imamusedbytwilight

**Please review! byee for now!**

**Becca x**


	14. Are You Trying To Kill Me!

**Helloo again! Thank you for the reviews they brighten my day :D Please if possible can you read the A/N after this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and it's character's, this is just a little remix :D****

* * *

****The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**Are You Trying To Kill Me!**

_Dear Diary _

_I could say that a lot has happened since Edward and I got back together just over a month ago. The truth is when I think about it only a few major things have happened. The main one was that just a few days ago we had a possible pregnancy but I did receive the –ahem- visit. Edward and I are even closer if that was possible. The news of the chance of us becoming parents made us think a lot. We were relieved that we were not going to become parents just yet but there was still the feeling of disappointment. Edward will become a great father some day. I just know it._

_My Dad is still cautious of Edward but he has managed to accept that we are staying together for good and that it isn't just a High School Fling. Edward didn't really go into detail of what he said to my Dad, when Charlie wanted to speak to him in private. The only thing he did let me know was that he told my Dad how much he loved me. Everything seemed to be all happening so fast for Edward and me but I guess that all the feelings we felt in the first place were just ready to explode. We kept the possible pregnancy a secret apart from telling Carlisle since he was a doctor. We were lucky to have an adult's full responsibility and also given a roof above our heads._

_Alice and the others left a week after Edward and I...well...expressed our love to each other. They had to go back to college soon so they left to get things prepared before they were given lots of essays and what not. Edward and I only have another month of school before we graduate. I truly have no idea what I want to study afterwards but I guess I'll just go with the flow (huh corny or what!)_

_I should go for now Edward should be here any minute so we can revise for our finals. Bella._

As I closed the almost full book with all my thought and feelings, I heard a knock on the front door. I knew it was Edward and that he would let himself in after knocking so I began picking up some of my clothes that were lying on the floor. I jumped with fright when a pair of arms wrapped round my waist. I stood up straight with my back against Edward's chest. I wrapped an arm around his neck as he whispered into my ear.

"Did I scare you my love?" it was still weird hearing "my love" falling from Edward's lips but I turned around smiling and then raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm possibly, by the way I like the grown up Edward, I mean I liked the other you but do you remember the sort of pranks you used to make?" I asked as we both sat down on my bed. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around me. He chuckled at the memories.

"Yeah, I like the new me too, remember what I was like in Bio? I stuck all those jelly worms and pared water over them in Mike Newton's bag and he thought they were real" he chuckled; he didn't seem to miss the old Edward.

I giggled remembering Mike screaming like a total girl that not even I can make and then Edward falling off his chair in hysterics. Mr Banner only gave Edward a warning, he always seemed to do that in fact all the teachers let Edward off easily.

"You know you're lucky that you were getting all A's or you would have been long gone out the door by now" I said as we both calmed from laughing at the memory. He nodded in agreement, he seemed to have a serious expression but it then turned into his crooked grin.

"And I wouldn't have been able to help you when your two left feet stepped in" he chuckled and scrunched his face up in mocked-pain when I slapped him on the arm. He was right though.

We cuddled up and enjoyed each other's company in silence for a few minutes before Edward finally broke the silence.

"I was wondering would you like to um, go on like a date with me because we haven't really went out like together by ourselves so...yeah I'm going to shut up because I'm starting to say a whole load of bull-" I covered his mouth with my hand to stop him cursing.

"uh, uh, uh Cullen, what did I tell you about cursing and of course I'll go on a date with you, we're doing this a completely different way round but I guess we're a unique couple." I said I slowly removed my hand to see Edward grin.

"Okay well I was beginning to say a whole load of _poop. _Happy?" I nodded grinning at him he began to tickle me and I wriggled around trying to escape the torture. When he stopped tickling and my breathing calmed from laughing so much he continued. "So I was thinking maybe roller skating or something"

"Okay. Are you trying to kill me! I know I can ice skate but roller skating is a big no, no for meI don't know why but I guess I'm just not normal. How about going to the cinema?" I suggested. He nodded and chuckled most probably at finding out I can skate one type of skating but not the other.

"Cinema it is then but you have to let me pay not splitting the bill on food on anything. My treat" he said pulling me into a hug. I rolled my eyes at the thought of money being spent on me. I was going to disagree but he cut me off with one of his amazing kisses. Edward Frickin' Cullen is going to be the death of me!

* * *

**BIG thank you to the following who reviewed the previous chapter :)**

**-Julianna (good thinking ;) your guess may be right and I'm glad you go into your happy place because your reviews let me go into mine lol. I hope you continue to enjoy this story :D )**

**-AmalieCullenXD **

**-Gardnergirl456**

**A/N. Okay so since it is Ch.15 next week I would love to have a trailer especially for this story :D I am absolutely rubbish at making fanfic trailers so I was wondering would anyone be willing to make one please? I will give lots of praise, I love spreading the love (erm weird, I think I may be hyper) jst pm me to let me know if ur interested.**

**once again BIG PLEASE to reviewing this chapter. I do hope that I will finish off Frozen once this story is complete. I have became hooked on writing more for this story and well I think this story is my best out of the ones I have wrote at the moment :)**

**Thanks so much and byee for now! **

**Rebecca ;) x**


	15. The Graduation and Dreams

Sorry for the late update, the sun has been out in the UK and I thought I should soak it up while it's around and also I had to re-write this chapter because I wasn't to happy with the first version...On with the show!

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and it's characters****

* * *

The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**The Graduation and Dreams**

_Dear Diary_

_Here is a sort of To-Do List:_

_Finals finished? __**Check**_

_Graduation gown? __**Check **_

_Bella's gift? _

_**Right beside me**_

__

_Well tonight is the night we finally graduate and together, Bella and I begin our life. It's crazy because we've only been a couple for a couple months but even though we weren't "together" together, we have known each other around four years. Carlisle is constantly grinning saying "Just you wait until you and Bella get your gift from Esme and I, it will most definitely be a lesson learnt". Esme's motherly laugh would then fill the room, most probably at Bella and I's confused facial expressions._

_When Bella and I found out that she was possibly pregnant, we were both shocked. We soon came to terms with it and that we would have to take on the responsibility of becoming parents. We would have to grow up even more and fast. When we finally found out that she was not pregnant, there was a sense of relief but there was also a strong sense of disappointment. In ways I was ready to become a father, in others, I wasn't. What I knew for sure was, in the future, Bella is going to be an amazing mother._

_Every night since finding out we could have become parents, I have had the same dream over and over every night. Our future children; they were a perfect balance of Bella and I. I know this may sound corny but every night, I feel increasingly ready, how hard can being a parent be?) Our little girl was a mini Bella with her curls and milk chocolate eyes the only difference was her long curls were the same colour as my crazy bronze mess. T_

__

here was also a boy who was a perfect reflection of my younger self. He even had my crooked grin that Bella is always saying she loves. I smile as the mini Bella copies her brother's every move. When he moves, she moves.

_Oh man I better go I've just noticed the time and Charlie will hate me if I arrive at his house late. Well when I next write in this I will be a newly graduated Edward wish me luck! E._

~~~TC/SD~~~

"Chief" I nodded my head in greeting as I shook his hand.

"You can call me Charlie you know Edward, we've known each other long enough, Alice is back for the ceremony she's "torturing" Bells with make-up, they'll be ready soon, I hope" he said.

Well here goes nothing...

"Chie-I mean Charlie" he lifted his head from the refrigerator and handed me a coke; he stood up and waited for me to continue "could you sit down a sec? I need to ask you something" he slowly sat down curious of what I had to say. "I am asking for your permission to ask for Bella's hand in marriage, I am so in love with her and I will never _ever _hurt her or leave her, I'll be lost without her if I did". I cringed while waiting for the gun to be pulled out but there wasn't all that I could hear was Charlie's laughter.

"Sure Edward but you have to tell Renee!" sending him into fits of laughter. I grinned that he gave me his permission. The kitchen door that I had closed slowly opened and both Bella and Alice walked in, they had confused expressions on their face.

"Oh nothing Bells, Edward was telling me this funny thing he seen on TV" he said quickly still trying to calm the laughter. Bella and Alice seemed a little less confused so I stood up and let Bella link her arm through mine as I walked her to Charlie's cruiser. Bella and I sat in the back with our graduation gowns folded on my lap while Charlie drove and Alice sat in the passenger seat.

"Where's Jasper, Alice?" I asked beginning a conversation.

"He and Emmett had some last minute arrangements to make but they're making their own way to the school with Rose. I can't believe you and Tinkerbell here are graduating! It feels just like yesterday when you first walked into the house with Bella when you were freshmen. Urgh make me feel old why don't you!" she said pouting at me in the mirror making us all laugh.

When we reached the High School, Bella and I turned to Alice and Charlie, Jasper and the others soon joined us, they all hugged and shook hands with us as the wished us good luck.

The annoying thing about the graduation ceremony was that we had to stand in Alphabetical order when I turned to look at Bella during the ceremony it looked like she was finding it annoying too. Name by name we made our way to collect our diplomas in our hideous yellow gowns. Huge cheers filled the room from our families.

~~~TC/SN~~~

"Congrats guys! They really need to change those gowns though" Alice said after she danced up to us wrinkling her nose. We never did find our yellow hats again but I guess it was impossible since they were all the same. I now stood with Bella with the rest of the family making their way to us.

We all hugged each other and then all of a sudden Alice was clapping and jumping in the spot. "It's party time!" she squeaked, Bella groaned and I gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. Apparently Alice had organised a small party for us with just the family and they were holding it at our house, they sure must be quick at decorating. As we made our way to our large decorated back yard, I put my hand in my pocket to make sure I remembered Bella's gift, it wasn't there. Panic began to rise in me and I looked through all my pockets to try and find it, Bella was away getting something to drink so she would not have seen me do this very weird dance of panic. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and turned to see Carlisle smiling at me he held his hand out with Bella's gift in it and I gratefully took it he said it was laying on my bed and he guessed it was mine, he wished me good luck.

~~~TC/SN~~~

Bella and I were now dancing slowly with Jasper and Alice and Rosalie and Emmett dancing around us. I looked at my watch as the song ended and knew now was the time to give Bella her gift. I walked over to our CD player that was filling the air with music and pressed pause. Everyone turned to see what was happening, Charlie and Carlisle smiled at me in encouragement.

"I would like to thank you all for your support and joining us at Bella and I's graduation. I do have something to give to Bella though" I began, Bella slowly came towards me I knew she didn't like getting gifts but this was different.

"Edward..." she said, I could feel a video camera on us but I just continued to look into Bella's eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all my life and I always will. I will catch you when you fall" this earned a blush from Bella and a chuckle from our audience. I slowly went down on one knee; I heard Alice, Rosalie and my Mother gasp. Tears began to well up in Bella's eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I said. Bella nodded her head and almost jumped on me to hug me. The girls squeaked and laughed at the tears that were flowing and I think even Charlie and Carlisle got a little emotional. Jasper and Emmett hugged their girlfriends.

My mother's hug was so tight, Esme said she was so proud of me and continued to hug me t=she then pulled Bella into a tight hug and by the looks of it Bella was shocked at Esme's strength we all hugged again. Alice squeaked as she admired Bella's gift on her engagement finger. I did worry that it would be too OTT for Bella but looking at her face at this moment, she loved it.

There was a lot of hugging going around today but I didn't care because I was the happiest guy on earth.

* * *

**Soo what did you all think...Good? Bad? Yay? Nay? lol **

**Sorry again for the late update but I hope you still enjoyed this chapter :D x**

**Thank You for the reviews for the last chapter :D**

**Julianna **

**AmalieCullenXD**

**And finally who else is excited for Eclipse! :D I actually like the idea that I included the quote (well sort of) "when he moves, she moves" what do you all think? **

**Byee for now! x**


	16. Ladies and Gentlemen

**Most deffo not the longest, and one of the latest (once again sorry x)**

**I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does :)**

**Enjoy :D****

* * *

The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**Ladies and Gentlemen...**

_Isabella Marie Cullen..._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen!"_

_Wow that sounds amazing. I mean I like my Maiden name but Bella Cullen has a nice ring to it and now I am looking at my gorgeous engagement ring that now sits on my finger. Ooh! I'm multitasking! Not so clumsy now am I? Ha! _

_Yes I'm not as clumsy, well that may be because Edward is always there for me but instead of clumsiness I have now suffered from becoming crazy. I mean who says "Ha!" to their notebook or is it myself..._

_Yep most definitely going crazy, I'm not usually this hyper. Even when I was younger, I left the hyper behaviour to Alice. Which reminds me...Alice and Jazz announced the date of their wedding. The 24__th__ of July which leaves us only around 11 months? I wonder when Edward and I will marry._

_We still haven't received __the__ gift from Carlisle and Esme. They keep saying they are waiting for the right time. Now I always have a slight feeling of fear every time they want to speak to us._

_I have now practically moved in the Cullen house and all of my things are here even though I only lived next door. Edward and I are now sat on the couch of his or our bedroom, with both of our knees up and bare feet touching. I never knew that Edward enjoyed writing at home, I don't actually know what he writes but he says it's a book filled with all of his thoughts. At this very moment we are both writing. Edward keeps giving me a confused look followed by his amazing grin and in return, I blush he closed his book and now has his back to me, looking at his bookshelf. I have just took the opportunity to check him out but as if he had eyes on the back of his head he has now turned and again grinning at me._

_Uh oh...please don't tickle me...Eek!_

**EPOV**

I'm looking at Bella's book collection and somehow I feel like she's watching me. I turn around and there she is practically drooling, I grin and see her face going red with her gorgeous blush. I make my way to where she is sat after putting my diary away while having Bella watch my every move. I try to look straight ahead with a straight face but sensing her staring makes my grin reappear. I pounce on her making her book fall to the ground and instantly start tickling her all over. She doesn't stop laughing as she tries to escape but I'm strong enough to hold her down. I begin laughing at her cute giggle and soon we are both having laughing fits. We calmed to look at the doorway to where Carlisle and Esme were grinning. Uh-oh.

**BPOV**

Both Carlisle and Esme are holding something behind their backs and it suddenly dawns on me that it must have been the gift.

"Edward, Bella, Esme and I believe that now is the time to give you both our gift. It is most definitely unique and we believe it will give you more responsibility"

Edward and I looked at each other and I almost burst out laughing again when he had that confused look on his face. I composed myself and looked back at Carlisle and Esme. They pulled their hands from behind their back.

"SURPRISE!" they both laughed, I felt my mouth drop and also seen Edward do the same when I seen him from the corner of my eye.

In Carlisle's hand was a baby's car seat; in Esme's arms was a small life-like baby.

* * *

**OME! What do you all think? I'm really sorry it isn't long but I really wanted to give you all an update :)**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and and me to you favourite stories/author :D**

**There will hopefully be an update on Thursday so wish me luck! :D **

**byee for now! x**


	17. New Responsibilities

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and it's character this little mixture is mine. THANK YOU STEPHENIE! :D**

**Enjoy :P x**

**

* * *

**

**The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**New Responsibilities**

**EPOV**

"Holy Sh-I mean cheese!" very stupid Edward "Is that real?" I said in shock.

"Edward! Watch your mouth, there's a baby in the room!" my adoptive mother said who then began to laugh again.

"Don't worry son, it's one of those life like robot babies from the hospital" Carlisle said laughing with his wife "We have another gift but we thought you and Bella could wait for that one. You have to look after the baby for three weeks; you can name it if you like". I was still in shock but I then heard a squeak which would normally be made by Alice but I turned to see Bella covering her mouth but could see the grin in her eyes. The Robo-baby-thing made a laughing sound and instantly Bella had it in her arms. It was cute but those _eyes_! It's as if it's staring at me...

Seeing a baby - even if it wasn't real – in Bella's arms was amazing. I made my way to Bella and put my arm around her shoulders as she gazed at "Our Child". She looked up at me grinning.

"What can we name her?" she squeaked, okay hyper Bella again.

"Is it even a "her"?" I said chuckling at Bella, she blushed but then looked into the diaper, she laughed again.

"Sorry what can we name _him_" she said blushing, I had a son! Well only a few minutes with the robot and we're already crazy. Carlisle and Esme left us after seeing us decide a name for almost half an hour.

"Well how about we give him my name, then you can pick whatever middle name you want" I suggested.

"hmm I like that" she went back into thought while the Robo-Edward "slept" she soon snapped out of thought "How about Edward Jacob Cullen!" she grinned, hmm not so sure about Jacob, as if she read my mind she went back in thought. "Edward Nathan Cullen?" she then suggested and suddenly Robo-Edward "woke-up", we both grinned at each other.

~~~TC/SD~~~

Who knew that building a cot could be so complicated! And why is it not easy to unfold a pram! And why am I the one that has to do the work! Carlisle and Esme were watching in amusement and Bella held onto Edward Junior while I got confused with these stupid instructions, it looks so easy on the box! Turns out Carlisle and Esme still held onto old baby things they didn't even open after they adopted me, they had tried again for their own child but unfortunately...well you get the idea. Esme finally stood and made her way over to unfold the pram placing the car seat into it in a matter of a few minutes; I sat on my knees in front of the living room couch with my mouth hanging open at how easy it was for her. Carlisle chuckled, "what? It's easy" Esme said smiling at me while Bella gently placed Edward Junior in the pram. She even put a blanket over him!

Both Esme and Bella left with little Edward for a walk and possibly a visit to Charlie. When the front door closed Carlisle began to help me finish off building the cot. We were soon carrying it up to Bella and I's bedroom, he left the room coming back five or ten minutes later with a suitcase full of clothes and bedding some old, some new. I'm guessing the old ones were once mine. I asked if this was maybe too much but Carlisle replied simply that it was for experience for the future. He once more left me to sort of the bedding and everything by myself. I found a whole load of Disney stuff so chose to use them and place the other bedding back in the suitcase. I took all of the rest of the clothes and set it on a spare shelf in our walk in closet and put the suitcase in their too and picked out a nice out fit to change Edward into. He was a robot but already Bella and I were attached. His eyes were even green like mine but they were a slightly creepy green and he even had some brown curls. It was weird how real he looked. One thing I knew was that when Bella and I _really _had children they would be beautiful just like ours.

~~~TC/SD~~~

Bella and Esme returned later in the evening after spending the afternoon with Charlie and going out shopping in Port Angeles. Bella had bought some new clothes and books while my mother bought some new recipe and home decorating books.

Edward was a "sleeping" - he even had a cute little snore – and Bella was also sleeping so I decided now was the time to write in my diary before I joined Bella. I carefully pulled the covers off of me and made my way to the bookshelf. The room was filled with the warm glow of my bedside lamp so I sat back down on to the bed and began to write.

_Dear Diary_

_Here is another "To-Do list" on what I will do when I become a father:_

_- Love and support Bella even when she screams at me while in labour_

_- Teach our kids, life's important lessons_

_- Love them_

_- Teach them how to play baseball_

_- If a girl, she will be Daddy's Little Girl_

_- If a boy, he will be mini me_

_- Watch them and let them grow_

_- Be there for them_

_- When they are older, be proud of their own journeys beginning_

_- Be the coolest Dad ever _

_Even when Bella thinks she's huge and ugly, I will love no matter what. Nothing can change what we have. Ever._

**

* * *

**

Aww what a big softy I am :D Soo what did you all think? :D I am so proud of this story and I'm always getting ideas on what I could add to it :)

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and added this as favourites, alerts, etc - I love reading every review :)**

**Soo the real Jacob will not be in this story but I couldn't resist adding Jacob as a suggestion :D Do you think the name's good? :D I like the name Nathan... **

**Ooh well until the next update :) hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Byee**

**Becca x**


	18. Sleepless Nights with Edward

**Well for starters, I'm very very sorry that it was late YET again, grr evil me :D**

**I hope the wait is worth it so hope you like it!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I just wanted to do a little mash up ;)****

* * *

****The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**Sleepless Nights with Edward**

At this moment, I seriously feel like a zombie. I stuff my head under my pillow and smile when Edward kisses my shoulder and goes to Nathan's cot to stop him crying.

"How can a baby who isn't even real be so loud!" he said tiredly as he stumbled in the darkness. I moved my hand around to switch the bedside lamp on and Edward smiled at me in thanks.

We decided to start calling Baby Edward by his middle name only after a week since being given him. Everyone just got confused. "I need to go change Edward's diaper" I had once said on the phone to Alice, "Er, well, okay that's weird" she replied and then I realized. "Oh no Alice I mean Baby Edward" I laughed.

"Hmm we don't have long now" I said half consciously. After a few minutes, the room was once again silent. For now that is. I felt the bed shift beside me and then felt a pair of familiar arms pull me to Edward's chest.

"Yeah one more week to go, I think we've done quite well, well sorta, we are pretty tired. I'd say we have an hour most before the crying starts again" he said already drifting asleep.

"Edward" I whispered, he hummed to let me know he heard. "My turn next"

"Okay" he yawned.

~~~TC/SD~~~

"Shh" I said trying to calm Nathan, I stuck the key into its place and began to bounce him gently.

Edward stretched as he stumbled into the kitchen. We had luckily had 3 hours of peaceful sleep which was surprising because Nathan usually cried every hour or so. When he did "wake" I took him downstairs.

I was leaning against the worktop with Nathan in my arms daydreaming. I hadn't noticed that I had been gazing out the kitchen window with Edward watching me from the counter for almost five minutes. Carlisle and Esme decided to make an appearance so it was their entrance that snapped me out of my daydream.

"Good Morning, Bella, Edward, Nathan" Esme said cheerfully giving us all hugs. A huge yawn escaped my mouth and Carlisle and Esme chuckled. Esme took Nathan from my arms and Edward came to me to wrap his arms round my waist we watched Esme beam at our robot baby for a while before Carlisle said we should have some time to ourselves. Esme insisted that she would watch Nathan. After a well and truly deserved bath, Edward and I were sat watching a film.

"Would you find it weird if you got letters from me after I died" I said as we watched the lead female read a letter from her dead husband _Gerry._

"Well yeah I would but you're not gonna die for a VERY long time, I'll make sure of it, anyway it will probably be me giving _you _the letters what with my many near-death experiences." I joked but then I thought about it, _what would I do if Edward wasn't around anymore? _

Tears prickled my eyes but then Edward squeezed my shoulders with the arm he had around me. He probably thought that I was crying at the film which I actually was but there was also a small part of me that had the thought of what I lost the one I loved. But I didn't have to worry, Edward was perfectly healthy. I found us both laughing at the karaoke flashback scene.

"Wow she's almost as clumsy as you" Edward joked and laughed when I playfully slapped him. "Sorry love" he said kissing me on the cheek which made me forgive him right at that moment.

~~~TC/SD~~~

"So your four weeks are over how'd you think you did?" Carlisle asked as we all sat in the living room. Edward and I had already packed away all the stuff and were now sat holding Nathan for the last time.

"Well I think we did great" Edward said smiling at me, Carlisle nodded his head and also smiled.

"Yeah it sure has taught us a lot; we'll finally have a full night's sleep Edward!" I said and they all laughed. I hugged Nathan one last time before passing him to Edward who held his little hand in his. He finally handed him to Carlisle who left the room to pack him in the box. I somehow feel sad, wow I'm going to miss him.

"It's just me and you now" Edward sighed as we entered our bedroom.

"Yeah, just me and you I agreed" also sighing. Edward lifted the duvet up and slipped under, resting his head on his arms.  
"Care to join me, we really do need some sleep" he smiled. I giggled and also slipped under the duvet, we looked at each until sleep finally took over.

* * *

**Soo what do you all think? I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favourited :D**

**So the schedule may change from now on, but I will say if it deffo happens :)**

**I've created a website, which isn't completed just yet but it'll have a calendar on which I will hopefully add update days :D I can put all sorts on it for you all (music, photos,etc). There is a link on my profile**

**Soo once again sorry it's late **

**Byeee! **

**Becca x**


	19. I Wanna Grow Old With You

**Why helloo there, I'm a very girlie today (can't you tell?) :D I'm going to see Eclipse tomorrow, and our schools broke up for the summer hols yesterday yipee! So since it's the hols some updates may be mixed up (different days, etc.) Hope everyone enjoys the sun in the U.K! and everywhere else too! :D**

**I do not own Twilight nor the song lyrics included in this chapter. Enjoy! :D ****

* * *

****The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**I Wanna Grow Old With You**

**EPOV**

_Dear Diary_

_It's been four weeks since I've had the chance to properly write in this but it's been a week since we gave Nathan back. Looking after him with Bella taught me a lot. Even if he was only a robot it made me grow up even more. I'm gonna miss my little fella' even if he had a slight creepiness to him. Bella was a natural when she was holding him. She's going to be an awesome Mom when the time comes._

_We were seriously like zombies for the four weeks but we helped each other taking turns on who had to "calm" Nathan next. Carlisle, Esme and also Charlie gave us their graduation gift from all of them just yesterday. It was money the could go in our savings towards the wedding. I already had quite a lot of money saved up for whatever I was going to get before Bella and I got together but now that is also going in the "Wedding Fund". Bella being the stubborn beauty she is wanted to pay money towards it also but I insisted that she was going to be the princess. Even after all these years of me buying her things she still can't accept that it will never end. She likes giving gifts but just doesn't like being given gifts._

_We haven't really spoken much about it but Alice is desperate to make the dresses. Bella told me she wanted Rose and Alice to be her bridesmaids. I thought it was a nice idea but I do sometimes think about her mother. I've never met Renee but according to Alice and Bella, she left them with Charlie when they were quite young, Bella was still a baby. Charlie told Bella that Renee wanted to have her own life that she had found a new love. It was upsetting to Bella but Charlie wanted to tell her the truth and nothing but the truth. Bella is sleeping peacefully beside me on the couch while I sit writing this. She keeps mumbling my name in her sleep and even softly smiling which makes me grin._

_I want to show Bella what she means to me but what exactly could I do... I'm looking at my guitar in the corner of my room and the idea comes into my head. One of Bella and I's favourite films is The Wedding Singer, she forever asked me to play her favourite song but I never did, I always said one day. Hmm..._

_I better go practice then..._

_~~~TC/SD~~~_

I'm sat in the living room, Bella is still sleeping upstairs but now I've heard movement. Carlisle and Esme are at work so it's just me and her. My Guitar is all tuned and ready to go and now I wait for Bella to make her way downstairs. She looks both tired and confused at me but I just smile at her and gesture for her to sit beside me.

"Bella I know you've just woken up but I promised you one day" I began making Bella look even more confused so I just began to play and sing to her.

_I wanna make you smile,  
Whenever you're sad.  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad.  
All I wanna do,  
Is grow old with you._

_I'll get you medicine,_  
_When your tummy aches._  
_Build you a fire if the furnace breaks._  
_Oh it could be so nice,_  
_Growin' old with you._

_I'll miss you, kiss you,_  
_Give you my coat when you are cold._  
_Need you, feed you._  
_Even let you hold the remote control._  
_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink._  
_Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink._  
_Oh I could be the man,_  
_Who grows old with you._

_I wanna grow old with you._

Bella has tears in her eyes but is grinning at me. She hugs me tightly when I put my guitar down and lets out a small giggle from knowing that I remembered.

"Thank You" she whispered in my ear and kissed me.

"Anything for you" I replied against her lips.

"You know what I want to watch?" she said in my arms, I turned my head to see her. "_The Wedding Singer" _she beamed and I left her clapping her hands when I stood up to get one of our favourite films of all time.

* * *

**Soo this chapter was a bit of a filler but I liked it :P What about you all?**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and favourited and even recommended to others (Julianna :D) keep on going peeps just a small review will even brighten my day :D**

**So I thought I would begin a little something for you all that you could tell me in a little review :)**

**What has been your favourite part, line, character in "The Cullen/Swan Diaries"?**

**I would love to know :)**

**Reviews are better than your being sung to (well almost lol) please leave one!**

**:D Byee for now!**

**Becca x**


	20. The MuchNeeded Gifts

**Surprise! What am I like huh? My updates seem to be late but this time it's early :P ooh well :D I liked writing this chapter :) I hope you all enjoy reading it **

**Well enough of my hyperness, but if you want to hear more, read the bottom A/N XD**

**Disclaimer: The amazing Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga...Jealous much?****

* * *

****The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**The "Much-Needed" Gifts**

"Bella?" said my favourite voice as I tried to sleep. After watching _The Wedding Singer _with Edward let's just say we were in a loving mood. "Bells, I know you're awake c'mon it's almost 11 Alice will be here soon" Edward said stroking my crazy bed hair away from my face. I still made no sign of movement so Edward gave out a loud sigh and moved to do the thing I hated most, sudden change of brightness.

Of course when Edward opened the thick curtains of our bedroom window, there wasn't the brightness like you would get in Phoenix but there sure was Forks brightness.

"Urgh! Okay, Okay! I'm getting up" I said throwing the duvet off of me and grabbing one of Edward's shirts that were hanging over the couch. I slipped it on and made my way to the bathroom. After coming back through Edward was lounging on the couch grinning at me. I had a towel wrapped round me and I left my wet hair to dry naturally.

"Okay I haven't mentioned your birthday like you begged us all but we're all desperate to celebrate" I looked at him knowing what was coming. I slipped my blue sweater on and my skinny jeans and made my way to him.

"Just say it Edward" I sighed.

"Well it's been almost two weeks and you didn't receive _any _presents like you asked but I have to tell you one teensy weensy thing" he said squeezing thumb and finger together to emphasize the size. I would have laughed at him had I not had a guess at what was coming. Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me downstairs into the Cullen's Sitting Room which was filled with gifts. I groaned and shook my head as I caught site of one of the gift tags saying

_Dear Bella, Happy Birthday!_

"Those gifts on that couch there", Edward gestured "Are all from me" he grinned knowing how much I hated money being spent on me.

"The other's are from the likes of Mom and Dad and Charlie, Alice and Jasper said that they would bring theirs with them today".

I decided I would open Edward's last so made my way to the other couch filled with gifts.

_Dearest Bella,_

_Welcome to the family! Here is your gift from us to you..._

_All our love, Esme & Carlisle x_

I opened the small box that had a ribbon around it and found a jewellery box inside. I slowly opened it and neatly inside was a charm bracelet with only one charm, the Cullen family crest. I was touched and after seeing this gift my anger of money spent on me was forgotten.

_Bells, _

_Happy 18__th__ Birthday! You are now a legal adult (don't get any ideas though...) I really can't believe my baby girl is all grown up!_

_All my love, Always, Dad x_

Dad had given me some vouchers for a Music store and also a Book store. He had also given me a delicate necklace with a locket on it. Engraved on the back was "B & E" and on the front was a simple heart with swirls surrounding it. There was space for four pictures and I knew my Dad would have a space.

There was gift's from old school friends too. Angela and Ben had sent me a scrapbook making kit and also a note of what they were up to. They were both in college and planning on getting married. Dad's old friend Harry Clearwater and the family had sent me a Quileute dream catcher and a huge patchwork quilt covered in all my favourite colours. Seth had also added a new copy of Wuthering Heights and Leah gave me a photo frame with a picture of Edward and I in it. There was also a note from her saying that we should meet up some time and that she got the picture from Edward after finding out we were together. I wrote to Leah every now and then but we weren't as best of friends like we used to. You could say that we drifted apart but Seth being so enthusiastic like always sent me e-mails.

I handed Edward the ripped gift wrap to put in the rubbish and we both made our way to the couch with his gifts. There was a huge card and in the inside, it was covered with his elegant script (even though Edward was often the trouble maker at school, he took pride in his writing).

_My Bella,_

_I know you didn't want a lot of money spent on you but I just couldn't resist,_

_I can just imagine you rolling yours eyes at reading this. _

_Think of it this way, I have bought you things you need._

_Once again with the eye rolling, you sure do make me laugh._

_We've went through a lot together already in only a matter of months._

_I know that we will be together forever._

_You are my life, Forever and Always_

_All my everlasting love, Your Edward xxxxxxx_

"Please don't say you've spent a lot on me" I said before reaching for the first gift.

"If that's what you want me to say" he said grinning at me.

The first gift Edward gave me was a jewellery box that played Clair De Lune when opened it, the outside was a deep blue colour. I really needed that since I had all this jewellery now. He was in my good books, for now.

The second gift was clothing store vouchers with some new clothes already bought. The next gift was a gift set filled with bath treats. There was also lots of CD's and DVD's of my favourite artists, actors and actresses. He was still in my good books.

The final gift was only a key on a key chain with another picture of Edward and I turned the picture to the other side and there right in front of me was the BMW logo. So much for "much-needed" gifts!

"Edward frickin' Cullen! If I didn't love you so much, you would be dead" I said groaning.

"I haven't heard that name in a while" he chuckled pulling me into a hug, the anger died off and I relaxed.

"Thank you" I mumbled into his chest.

"You're welcome" he said kissing my forehead before kissing me on the lips.

* * *

**Soo I completely forgot to write a chapter on Bella's Birthday (stupid, forgetful me lol) but here you go.**

**I have seen Eclipse and now I'm like WOAH! I went with my best friend who is Team Jacob while I on the other hand am Team Edward. I'm not going to say ANYTHING, don't won't to ruin anyone's excitement but lets just say I was a very Happy Bunny at certain parts :D**

**Thank you all for the reviews again lets see if we can make a record of 10 reviews (yes I know but I've seen other stories get like 50 reviews just for one chapter).**

**Here is a new question:**

**Team Edward or Team Jacob or are you another team? (Team Emmett, Alice, Switzerland, etc) (slightly moving away from this story but ooh well :D)**

**Can't believe it's Chapter 20 already! My guesstimate of the total number of chapters for this story will probably be a maximum of 30 but don't worry I have many plans mwahaha (why the evil laugh? I don't know :D) If you review I may even give you a little sneak peek of my favourite plan :D **

**Ooh well :D I'll shut up or is it stop typing so much hyperness...**

**right :D Byee for now!**

**Becca x**


	21. Surprise! Bella?

****

Welcome to the longest chapter to TC/SD ever! :D And the second update in one week! How lucky are you all!

**Well many of you added this story on alert or in your favourites, I would love to know what you all think :D**

**Reviews are like my own brand of heroin *wink, wink***

**Ooh well hope you enjoy! :D****

* * *

****The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**Surprise! Bella?**

_Dear Diary_

_Yeah I know, Bella hates money being spent her but I __**love **__spending money on her. She was like my princess. Who would know that in a matter of months Edward Cullen would be settling down and spoiling Bella Swan? That's what other may have thought, of course there was the rumours when we were only friends but almost everyone thought that Bella was the geek. Not me though. It took forever to convince Bella that she was beautiful, she still has a small bit of insecurity, and even before we got together I was always telling her she was pretty. _

_So back to the present day, after tidying away all of Bella's new gifts, I dragged her to the garage to reveal her new car. Bella's truck was long gone, another reason why I drove us both to school. I had thought a lot on what type of car I should get her, I did think about getting her a Volvo but then I was looking on the internet and found an advertisement for the new BMW X5. I have to admit imagining her inside it, she would probably look tiny but it looked sensible plus it wasn't any sports car, it could even be a family car. I went for a dark silver coloured paint work and leather interior, she loved it. So while I write this she is busy adding a few accessories to it (her words not mine). I better go and see what she's up to before Alice comes._

_E._

"Edward I hate to admit it but this car is _awesome_!" she said jumping into my arms.

"So what exactly were you adding to your brand new car?" I asked curiously. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the car to show me what she had added. She was like a little kid at Christmas.

"Well... it's nothing much just CD's in the glove box but I added this here" she said gesturing to the rear view mirror, instead of an air freshener was her wooden bead bracelet which was her "good-luck bracelet" (I made it for her in freshmen year). "Really I've only been experimenting with the CD player" she continued. She switched off the stereo that was playing Debussy and starting closing the doors so we could go inside I joined her as we made our way to the Garage exit that joined it to the house. I wrapped my arm round her waist and pulled her on my lap on the couch when we reached the sitting room. I switched a CD on so we had some background music. We were both contempt in each other's silence so I rest my head on the back of the couch and closed my eyes. All of a sudden Bella's lips were crushed against mine. I don't know how long we kissed for but when we finally broke apart for air. I looked at the time, Alice and Jasper would be here in around fifteen minutes. Bella only knew that Alice and Jasper was visiting not that Rosalie and Emmett were coming soon. Another thing she didn't know was that we were having a party for her tomorrow. Only Alice was coming over today mainly to take Bella hostage so the other's including me could organise everything here. The backyard was perfect for all of our celebrations so now we were holding a birthday party for Bella. Once again Bella has no idea, boy am I dead.

Bella was practically bouncing on her seat while we waited for Alice's arrival. It was almost one in the afternoon so I was doing last minute shopping that Alice wanted me to get. She already had most of the decorations hidden in Jasper's car.

_Ding-Dong!_

Bella and I basically raced to the front door with my height I took long strides and lifted Bella over my shoulder. Bella was screaming when I pulled the door open to the former Evil-Pixie.

"Alice! Help Me!" Bella giggled while trying to hit me on the back, it really didn't hurt. Alice just giggled on the spot watching us. I let her in and still carrying Bella I led her to the sitting room.

"Bella use the trick me and you always used to use and Dad" Alice gasped in between her giggles. Bella still laughing stuck her hand in my back pocket where I had my wallet. _She wouldn't._

"Alice, why do guys always have their wallets in their back pockets?" Bella giggled while hanging upside down "Aww do you want to see Edward's driving license?" she teased throwing my wallet to Alice who grabbed it without dropping it.

"Hey!" I groaned letting Bella down and started to chase Alice for my Wallet.

"Hmm quite a lot of money you have in her Mr Cullen" Alice teased while skipping around the room with me chasing her Bella just watched with a huge grin on her face; I soon reached Alice and snatched my wallet back.

"Ha!" I said in pride, which then made us all burst out laughing we all fell backwards onto the couch. Bella rested her head against my chest while I put my arm around her.

When our breathing calmed, Alice jumped up excitedly, Bella groaned knowing automatically what Alice was going to say next included her.

"So I was wondering since me and Jazz missed your birthday, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a meal with us and Dad too? I asked Edward already if he wanted to join but he said he had to go somewhere else" she said bouncing on the seat even more enthusiastically than Bella was before. Bella turned and raised an eyebrow at me and I just nodded my head to say that Alice was right.

"Er...Sure?" Bella replied making it sound more like a question, Alice giggled at Bella's confusion.

"Don't worry Bella I know exactly what Edward's going to be up to, I cross my heart" Alice said moving her hands to cross her heart. Bella just nodded her head.

"So do you want to come with me to see Charlie before we go? What you're wearing at the moment will be fine for the restaurant" now Bella was suspicious. I could tell from the look on her face, plus Alice never put off a "Bella Makeover"

"I've got to go now but go ahead see you soon Bells" I said kissing Bella on the cheek before standing to give Alice a hug but to also secretly receive the shopping list from Alice. The shopping list was now in my hand and I grabbed my car keys and jacket before leaving the house.

~~~TC/SD~~~

There were two sides to the shopping list food and decorations, didn't we already have enough? Not in Alice Swan's mind. I decided to get decorations first.

_Blue Fairy Lights_, more? I now stood in the local Party store and made my way to all the different choice of lighting. Hmm, four boxes should do.

_Paper Lanterns (white hearts),_ ever tried pushing a shopping cart like this round a small store Alice? I thought to myself. I soon found them and got plenty of them.

_Royal Blue Table clothes_ were next on the list I didn't know how many we needed so I just shoved ten of them in the cart. What? I was getting bored of this already. That's when the helium balloons caught my eye. I wonder how many I can fit in my car.

"Are you sure you want that many balloons sir?" the he handed me all fifteen inflated balloons shaped as a heart.

"Yep" was all I replied, I handed him the cash for everything and carried the bag full of decorations and the balloon sculpture to the car. Right...how am I going to do this without letting go of the balloons? I thought to myself.

"Need any help with that sir?" right this kid was seriously starting to bug me, I just shook my head but I could still sense his presence.

"Look kid I don't need your help okay?" I snapped at him and pointed my finger at him. Yeah I know it was rude, the kid was just trying to help. He really confused me when he pointed to the sky, speechless making goldfish motions with his mouth. I then realised that the hand that was holding the balloons was now empty. Great. Absolutely brilliant. I tried jumping up for them but it was too late, the red balloons just carried on floating higher and higher. I let out a loud sigh and unlocked the car to put the bag in I closed the door and pulled at my hair.

"Want me to inflate you some more sir?" the boy which I guessed was around fifteen asked.

"Edward, kid, call me Edward" I sighed walking with him back into the store to get some more balloons.

~~~TC/SD~~~

"What's taking you so long Edward?" Rosalie snapped at me on the phone, well wouldn't you know Alice has a partner in crime!

"Well...long story so I'll tell you when I get back to mine, I just need to get the food now but I'll be back soon" I promised, "Is Bella still away?" I asked.

"Yeah from what I've heard from Jasper, Alice is giving out a long talk about the history of stilettos to Charlie and Bella while Jasper "used the restroom" poor unfortunate Bella" Rosalie sighed dramatically which made me chuckle just imagining Bella look frustrated at the dinner table while Alice explained the many types of high heels. After saying goodbye to Rose and hanging up I got the cart and began the shopping I hated most, food shopping.

~~~TC/SD~~~

"That'll be $290.69 altogether sir" Jeez what is it with people calling me "sir"? And why is this chick trying to flirt with me? Sorry sunshine but I'm taken; would love to see her reaction to that!

The reason why I hate food shopping is half of the stuff I buy isn't even on the list, I get carried away with all the new CD's and DVD's and here I am with more bags full with DVD's and other miscellaneous things than the seven bags of food. I'm signing the receipt and I sense this check-out girl staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I ask as I am really freaked out by this girl.

"Are you single?" the girl replies managing to flick her hair back and stick her chest out at me at the same time.

"Nope I am happily taken" I cheerfully say "and engaged" I add grinning.

"Oh..." she says disappointedly as I walk away.

"Have a good day!" I say almost bursting out laughing out how her face dropped.

When I think about it, it was kinda mean but still there's only one girl in my eyes and that's Bella.

~~~TC/SD~~~

I was stuffing my face with some strawberry twizzlers while I carried the bags in. Rosalie made an attack when I placed all the bags down and sighed.

"Where have you been?" she snapped with her hands on her hips, she had sneaked up on me so basically I screamed in fright.

"Dude did you really just scream like a girl? Bummer" Emmett laughed while looking in some of the bags.

"Sorry Rose, I kinda got distracted" I said cringing for her to hit me. What? She's possibly even scarier than Em!

"I can see that", Rose said pointing towards Emmett who was looking through the bags of DVDs.

"Oh so finally he appears" Mom said walking to get the bags of food to start cooking. Bella wasn't actually going to a restaurant with Alice, Jazz and her Dad. They had blindfolded her and at the moment they were just driving around to random places around Forks.

"Here let me help you with that Mrs C" Emmett offered by taking the other shopping bags of food. The balloons were still in the car so Rose took the decoration bags to finish decorating while I went back to the car. I took the balloons from the car into our room. I decided I should get ready and then help the others so I went for a really quick shower.

~~~TC/SD~~~

"Edward there's people here!" Dad called from downstairs.

"Just a sec!" I called back. I looked in the mirror of our closet and straightened out the collar of my shirt. I was going to be casual with my Nikes and jeans but I decided on a nice shirt. My hair couldn't be tamed so I just gave up and made my way downstairs. There weren't a lot of people but there were still people that are close to Bella. There was the likes of Seth and Leah and the family and also Angela and Ben.

"Edward can you sort up some music?" Mom asked while walking by, I started picking out a mixture of CDs, some old, some new and soon music was filling the house. The couch had been moved out of the room but so there was plenty of room to move around, a dance floor had even been set up. I then got the phone call from Alice to let us know that they were near. Everyone was talking to each other at this point, Mom to Sue, Dad with Harry. I switched the music off and asked everyone to hide so we could shout surprise when Bella came in. We all hid and waited for the door to open Emmett hid near the switch so he could switch all the lights on. The door opened then closed and I could hear laughter, especially from Alice.

_3, 2, 1_

"Surprise!" we all shouted, the lights were on but there was no sign of Bella, only Alice with a shocked face looking down.

"Bella?" I asked looking around for her. I then saw a hand reach up.

"Down here" she laughed "tripped over a cable" and we all chuckled at Bella's clumsiness. I turned the CD player back on and we all greeted our new guests and Bella.

After greeting each other we made our way to the kitchen where Mom had set up a Buffet.

It turned out to be a great night even when we all got slightly tipsy.

* * *

**Aww I liked this chapter too XD**

**Soo next chapter there will be more on the party and also some crazy wedding plans but who do these plans belong too? hmm... :D**

**I'm still able to give out a little bit of the plan if you want :D Just ask me in a review :)**

**Sooo enough of my little ramblings, hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**byee for now!**

**Becca x**


	22. Drunken Karaoke, Dresses and Dreams

**Why Hellooo! :D Yet again I am hyper lol but here I am with Chapter 22 :D Eight more chapters! Well anyway I plan to update twice a week as I am still on holiday from school we have eight weeks off altogether :)**

**Thank You to all who reviewed, I had another Alice excitement fit lol XD**

**Well Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I just wanted to make my own little Twilight world with her characters****

* * *

The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**Drunken Karaoke, Dresses and Dreams**

_Dear Diary_

_At this moment, I am sitting in bed beside a passed out but very cute looking Edward. He's lying on his stomach with a slight pout of his lips. Aww, he let out a little snore. I'm nursing my hangover but decided I would write about what happened last night. The party was great! I think I can get used to all the attention, yes, I, Bella Swan am finally starting to accept that Edward won't stop treating me. _

_Well to begin with I was __**very **__confused I had to sit in a car going all over Forks for over an hour when we were supposing meant to be going for a meal at the Italian in Port Angeles. Whenever I asked where we were going, Alice would always start talking Italian. Why didn't she take Spanish like me? Mind you, I'm rubbish at it. _

_I had spent over two hours just getting a makeover from Alice, Jasper kept me from going insane though by keeping me company. I was forever wondering what Edward was up to._

_So after our drive to nowhere we finally came back home. By now I was very suspicious, the lights of Edward's house were off and then all of a sudden Alice had blindfolded me. Dad began to guide me to wherever we were going while I heard Alice and Jasper walking ahead of us. "Sorry Bells" my dad had mumbled to me so only I could hear. Then it dawned on me "Oh dear god it's a surprise party! Look surprised Bella", when we got inside I could instantly tell that we were inside Edward's house. Alice took the blindfold away from me and I walked into the dark sitting room to find where everyone is then it all happened fast "Surprise!" everyone shouted but I was on the floor by then trust me to trip over the stupid cable! Edward soon found me and helped me to my feet. After I was greeted by everyone, the party was in full flow. I spoke to Leah for a long time to catch up while we ate food from the buffet Esme had made which was delicious. We danced and drank till the early hours of the morning. Even my dad became quite drunk, that drunk that he sang on the karaoke that was set up. Listening to his version of "Bohemian Rhapsody" was hilarious. Carlisle and Esme sang "I've got you babe" which was sweet and Edward treated me to singing "I wanna grow old with you" again. The Clearwater's soon left and I was then attacked by the very scary Emmett. He pulled me into a tight hug. Edward and Rose soon joined us and Em and Rose told us how they were also- like Ali and Jazz – getting married next year and Rose even asked me to be bridesmaid which I was ecstatic about. They left with Alice and Jasper and Edward and I began to tidy up before Esme told us to leave it for after we had some sleep. So here we are now, Edward fast asleep with me writing in my diary I can't even remember how much I drank but Edward was sure we were only tipsy. I hate to see what my dad's like. Oh well Edward's starting to wake up so I better get the pain killers and water at the ready._

_Bella._

"Urgh I hate hangovers "Edward mumbled tiredly. I passed him the pain killers and a glass of water. "Morning Love" he said kissing me on the cheek as I snuggled against him.

"Morning" I smiled "You know something we haven't talked about? The cute nicknames, I've noticed you call me love often and I've realised that I don't really have a name for you" I said drawing circles with my finger on the palm of his hand I held.

"Well you can call me anything, well except Eddie" Edward said smiling down at me. Hmm...

Darling, nah too mature.

Honey, hmm maybe.

Baby, nope.

Handsome, I like the sound of that.

"Handsome?" I asked, and Edward nodded and grinned reaching down to kiss me.

"Love you, my beautiful Bella" he whispered into my ear.

"Love you too handsome" I replied making Edward chuckle.

~~~TC/SD~~~

"Soo not long until Alice and Jazz's wedding" Edward said while we put everything away in the sitting room.

"Yeah, Alice says that she's found the perfect Maid of Honour dress for me to wear so she wants me to meet up with her sometime to get measured up for it" I replied as I put all the fairy lights away. Edward smiled his crooked grin at me when he caught me watching him. He took the box of lights and decorations from me and I then picked up the bags of rubbish to put them in the trash.

"Yeah Jazz wants me to be Best Man, I thought Emmett was going to be his Best Man but he said that he wanted me to be his best man since I was his future sister-in-law's future husband" Emmett smiled when I came back into the house. I suddenly felt emotional at the thought of Edward and me becoming husband and wife. I just couldn't believe it. He soon pulled me to him for a very tight hug. It was as if he could read my mind he whispered "I can't wait either".

~~~TC/SD~~~

After a day of nursing our hangovers and tidying up, I got a text from Alice the next day.

**Hey Bella! Do you want to meet up for the Dress Measurements today? I'll come pick you up if you can go xx– Alice**

**Sure! I'd love to :D nothing too revealing I hope Ali ;) xx – Bella**

**None at all my dear little sis ;) I'll be there soon, just leaving hotel now :D xx – Alice**

I quickly applied a little amount of make-up and made sure I looked fine before I seen Alice waiting outside in her car. I gave a quick kiss to Edward and told him where I was going before I left to go and try my Maidof Honour dress on. I wasn't the biggest fan of dresses but now I was excited.

"What's the colour by the way Ali?" I asked as she sang along to the song on the stereo on our way to the wedding boutique as we entered Seattle.

"It's not bright purple but like a sort of greyish purple, the sort of colour you see on Lilacs and Heather" she replied she was grinning with excitement. "Rosalie's meeting us there too, she's found a bridesmaid dress for you to wear for her wedding too" she giggled. Wow three weddings to organise!

"Hey Bella, I guess Alice has told you that you're trying not only her dress for you to wear at her wedding but also the one for mine" Rose giggled while hugging me.

"Yeah, just wait until I find my bridesmaid dresses for you and Alice" I also giggled. Alice and Rose squeaked pulling me into a tight hug after finding out they were going to be bridesmaids.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank You!" Alice squeaked after both they pulled away to let me breath.

"You're welcome" I smiled "so who first?" I asked. Alice went to pick up the covered dress for me to try on, the assistant stood with Alice and Rose and they began a conversation while I tried on the dress. It was_ amazing_; the dress was perfect I loved it.

I pulled the curtain away and soon heard gasps. Alice jumped on the spot and clapped. Rose grinned at me.

After twirling round and round in this perfect dress, I was given yet another perfect dress from Rose to try on. And again I received the same reaction, we all got emotional that we were all getting married and starting our own lives. Of course we already had but we were becoming married women. I tried to offer some money to pay for the dresses but Alice and Rose were taking none of it instead all they wanted was a big mug of Starbucks Coffee, fair enough.

I wasn't the biggest fan of coffee so I settled for Hot Chocolate while Rose and Ali had Cinnamon Latte's.

"Sooo, Bellaroo..." Alice began earning a roll of the eyes from me but also a slight feeling of curiosity. Well two can play the silly nickname game.

"Yes my little, evil pixie?" I asked making Alice put her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I'm not evil! Anywhoo I will only forgive you if...you let me organise your wedding" Alice said removing her hands to take a sip of her latte. I thought about it, well she could help with a few things.

"Okay _but _Edward and I get to have a big say" I said but Alice was already doing a little victory dance. "Alice..." I warned I could tell just by the look on her face that she had a crazy idea.

"Aww so no ice sculpture or huge painting of you and Edward?" I almost choked on the Chocolate muffin I was eating. While coughing I shook my head very quickly. Rosalie was in hysterics, I looked at Alice to make sure she was only kidding but she was actually serious! After recovering I from choking, Rosalie from laughing too much and Alice from the disappointment that there would _not _be sculptures or art of Edward and I, we left the little coffee shop to make our way back to Forks. I must have fallen asleep because I was woken by being carried in my favourite arms to Edward and I's bedroom. Alice had already left after Edward lifted me out of the car, I could faintly hear her saying that she would come back round with the dresses tomorrow. I never said a word because I was that tired so when my head hit the pillow of our bed and I felt Edward's arms around me, I fell back into peaceful sleep.

***Dream***

"_So how has today been for you my princess" Edward whispered in my ear as he twirled me around during our first dance  
"Amazing, can you believe it? I never tripped over down the aisle!" I smiled, Edward chuckled._

"_Well, I will always be there when you clumsiness gets the best of you Bella, I love you" he said placing a gentle kiss on my lips. _

"_I love you too Edward, Always." I replied placing my head against his chest as we danced, the room felt empty but we were surrounded by all of our friends and family, there would be flashes every now and then, as Edward spun me round or dipped me making me giggle._

_~~~TC/SD~~~_

_The pain was unbearable._

"_I can't do this anymore Edward, I can't!" I screamed gripping Edward's hand as he tried to soothe me._

"_You can love, you're almost there" he said softly moving the strands of hair away from my sweaty face even if I was digging my nails into his hand._

"_You're doing amazing Bella, just one more push and it will be over" Carlisle said as Edward used the damp cloth on my face. I nodded tiredly and took a deep breath in for the finally push._

"_Urgh I hate you so much Edward frickin' Cullen! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" I cried, I didn't mean it but when you're giving birth, you say many things to your partner. I could tell it was over when I heard the perfect cry of our child. Edward placed his forehead against mine and softly placed a kiss on my nose, I loosened my grip on Edward's hand and we both laughed at how crazy I sounded when I was in labour._

_We had a child. _

_~~~TC/SD~~~_

"_Carlie can you say Mommy or Daddy?" I said smiling at our little girl sat on Edward's lap, we both laughed when she gave us her big "cheeky smile"._

"_Bewa" she grinned, making us smile again._

"_Mom-my" Edward said slowly for our little girl._

"_Mommee!" Carlie giggled jumping into my arms._

"_Good girl Carlie!"Edward and I cheered lifting her in the air and spinning her. She wrapped her arms around Edward and I._

"_Lub Ywoo Mommee, Lub Ywoo Daddee!" she squealed making us giggle. We can see where she gets her excitement from._

***End of** **Dream***

I smiled to myself at the thought of our future. Forever.

* * *

**I love this story! :D I decided to use the name Renesmee's middle name as their Dream daughter because in this story, Bella isn't close with Renee so there's still the unique name of Carlie :)**

**Again thank you for the Reviews/Alerts/Favourites. They make me grin like Carlie. Well, almost :P**

**I think once this story is finished I hope to somehow make or ask if someone could make a trailer for this story. I'm not so talented on the video editing side of things so if anyone's up for making a trailer... :D I'd be over the moon XD**

**I plan to possibly start updating Frozen again, I may remove Beauty and the Nerd for now but there may be a time where I will re-upload it :) **

**I am hoping three Cullen/Swan Diaries altogether soo... please tell me what you think.**

**Thank You:**

**(Reviews)**

**- AmalieCullenXD**

**-Julianna54321 (and her awesome song recommendations ;D)**

**-trinaluvsvamps**

**-Delanie**

**(Favourites/Alerts)**

**-AshLautner91**

**-xo-TeamEdward-ox**

**-SilverSpirit 101**

**-kaelyn16**

**-twilover3**

**-MissMilly09**

**-sarahloves2run**

**-twilight-vamp-sis**

**-Ary911**

**-Melly Cullen**

**818**

**-HannahSalvatore's-dark-side**

**-lissarose**

**-emx15**

**-teamedwardcausedogsareforpets -Awesome name! ;)**

**-SabrinaCullen2010**

**-Partystarter3**

**-Muse25**

**-lexiblue45**

**-LOVE IS A GIFT -Love your stories! :D**

**-Neti With A Temper**

**-ericaboo**

**-Twilight Forever222**

**-SARAHSOCIAL**

**-tathiana maria alves**

**-25twilightfan**

**-whisper915**

**-sammii19 **

**(Sorry if I missed everyone! Thank You SOOOO much!)**

**Byee for now!**

**Becca x**


	23. Crazy Dreams and the Perfect House

****

Hi every one :) Here I am again with Chapter 23 :D Not long now until the sequel! :D

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and it's characters, I own the plot to The Cullen/Swan Diaries though ;)**

**Enjoy! :D

* * *

****The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**Crazy Dreams and the Perfect House**

"I love you too Edward, always" Bella mumbled with a soft smile on her face while she slept. I had woken after a long and peaceful sleep to Bella's cute sleep talking. I lay on my side just watching my Bella; I was the luckiest guy on earth. Her face then scrunched up and a frown appeared. Uh-oh...

"I hate you so much Edward frickin' Cullen! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" with every "I hate you" her voice got louder and louder she also grabbed my hand digging her nails in. Jeez! She has killer claws! Her grip never slackened any single bit. While screaming "I hate you!" at me, Carlisle and Esme had came bursting through the door with very messy bed hair. I would have laughed at how Carlisle looked but all the humour that I had felt quickly disappeared when Bella dug her nails in and screamed in what sounded in pain and Esme glared at me.

"What the _hell_ have you done to her Edward!" she whispered loudly at me while she tried to calm Bella without waking her.

"I haven't done anything! I-I was just watching her sleep talk and then all of a sudden she started screaming that she hated me!" I squeaked. I was surprised that Bella's nails hadn't drawn blood yet. Bella wasn't screaming anymore but her face was still scrunched up then all of a sudden it was all over. Her grip loosened and Bella was gasping in her sleep. I moved to try and wake her up but Carlisle grabbed hold of my shoulder grinning at me. Okay...

"Just leave her son, she must be having a _very _visual dream" he chuckled but I was just confused "Maybe ask her what she was experiencing to hate you that much when she wakes up" he said before patting me on the back before holding his hand out for Esme. It must have dawned on Esme what the hidden meaning was in what Carlisle said as she let out a laugh before brushing Bella's hair away from her face and kissing me on my cheek. They then left the room hand-in-hand. Bella was still asleep but her smile was back. I must be the only confused person in this house at this moment. I mean one minute Bella is mumbling that she will love me always and then all of a sudden she's screaming that she hates me. And then there's my adoptive parents sudden change of mood. I'm surprised Charlie never burst through the door too with a gun at the ready because Bella sure was loud.

"Love you too, Carlie" Bella mumbled. Who's Carlie? It was the last words Bella said in her sleep. I never went back to sleep for a long time, I just watched, waiting for the next outburst of "confuse Edward time".

When I finally woke up from some more sleep I found Bella sat on the couch of our bedroom. Writing in her diary, yeah I've kinda guessed she has a diary. I haven't asked her yet, I mean it gives her some privacy if she needs it. She placed the lid back on the pen she wrote with and stood up to sit back on the bed, she never said a word to me as I watched her. She only smiled until she sat.

"Yeah so um, I've been writing a diary for a long time and well I kinda guessed you may be confused at some of the things I say in my sleep. I won't tell you all of what I've wrote in this yet" she gestured to the book "but I will tell you basically what I just wrote in it just then" she looked up at me and leaned in to place a kiss on my lips.

"So I had this dream yesterday and it held three major events that could happen or will happen in our future. The first one was us having our first dance after our wedding. It was beautiful, you were so handsome – I mean not that you're not handsome, because you're actually quite hot" she began to stutter so I silenced her with a kiss.

"Morning by the way Love" I said against her lips smiling as she sat in a daze, she soon snapped out of it.

"Don't distract me Cullen" she said teasingly "do you want to hear why I probably clawed your hand last night or not?"

"I do, sorry go ahead, your lips just looked lonely" I joked making Bella roll her eyes but continue.

"Okay so the next part I remember is well...being in labour, giving birth to our child with you holding my hand" she said blushing furiously, now I realised while Carlisle and Esme chuckled when they got the faint idea of what Bella was dreaming about. I looked down at my hand that Bella had gripped and noticed the faint indentations from where Bella's nails dug in. Bella gasped when she followed my gaze. "Did I-?" she began but I nodded while chuckling allowing Bella to know that she was forgiven.

"The last part I remember is hearing our daughter's first words, Bewa she said" Bella smiled and tears were forming in her eyes "We had called her Carlie, you know like Carlisle and Charlie put together?" She smiled. I smiled back, nodding and wiping her tears away. I just watched her letting her have time to speak. "That definitely has to be one of the craziest but one of the best dreams I've had ever" she said grinning at me pulling me into a hug.

"I love you Bella" I said into her ear.

She sighed happily, "I love you too Edward" she said placing a kiss on my cheek before leaving me to get a shower.

~~~TC/SD~~~

After the both of us were showered and dressed, we made our way and were welcomed to the amazing scent of Esme's cooking.

"Good Morning! Edward quit drooling over the bacon, you've got a beautiful girl beside you" Esme laughed "I hope Edward wasn't too evil in your dreams Bella" she added. Bella blushed but gave Esme a hug and helped her finish off cooking the rest of the food while I tucked into the pancakes and bacon.

"Any left Edward?" Carlisle chuckled behind me ruffling my already messy hair. I did a sarcastic laugh but said morning to my dad. "So was her dreams that bad that she's now left permanent marks on your hand?" he chuckled pointing to my hand that Bella had gripped onto.

"Yeah she explained it all after she woke up trust me it wasn't a nightmare well maybe part of it was for her but there wasn't any vampires or werewolves after her" I joked. Esme laughed from the other room with Bella at what I guess was Bella describing her dream. They soon entered the dining room where dad and I were already eating.

"Good morning Carlisle, I, um, I hope I wasn't too loud this morning" Bella blushed; I started choking because that could've had other meanings behind it. Esme gave that look again at me and I quietened very quickly.

"No worries at all Bella, all of us have crazy dreams every now and then" he replied.

We continued eating breakfast with small talk before Carlisle and Esme said they had to leave for work, Bella and I offered to clear the table and dishes so they won't be late. They said their goodbyes and then there was only Bella and I.

~~~TC/SD~~~

"I really must have sharp nails" Bella said while she washed the dishes and I dried making me chuckle.

"It'll be fine honestly, I understand. I'm just slightly scared at what it's gonna actually happen when I stand next to you" I joked; Bella wiped the bubbles away from her hand and turned to smile at me.

"So you think we'll have kids someday?" she said still smiling at me.

I placed the towel down on the worktop, "Well yeah, we are getting married aren't we? You're not having cold feet are you?" I asked feeling the panic rise in me. Bella just giggled and just stood up on her toes to place a kiss on my lips.

"Nope, none at all, I am so ready to become Mrs Cullen" she grinned and I hummed pulling her in for a more powerful kiss. "Edward?" she said as I placed kisses down her neck I hummed in response. "I think I'm ready to start trying" she whispered. I stopped placing kisses and lifted my head to look at her.

"Maybe we should wait until we have a house of our own and after the wedding" I said, she stayed silent in thought but then nodded.

"Yeah, it would be better because I'd quite like to still be able to see my feet when we get married" she giggled and I sighed in relief. I was ready and everything I just think we should wait until Bells and I are living together in our own house.

"So what do you say about some house hunting?" I asked, Bella squeaked and clapped her hands, almost like Alice. I picked up some of the bubbles in the basin and stuck them on Bella's nose; she looked shocked for a moment but then picked some up to and placed them all over my face. I tried to reach my hand out to find the towel to wipe my face but Bella stop me and wiped the bubbles away from my eyes and then from my mouth before kissing me.

~~~TC/SD~~~

"Sooo what kind of house do we want?" I asked as I opened up the website to the estate agents on my laptop.

"Hmm something with plenty of space" Bella said watching as I found the list of houses for sale. "Do we have the money for this Edward?" she asked with a slight hint of worry on her face.

"Of course we do Bells, we already have money set aside for if we want to go to college but our parents let me know that they had been saving money up for a while so we could have a house of our own. So we have that but I also have money for not only the wedding but also the house." I said reassuring her, she smiled and looked at the screen.

"Ooh what about that one? It's near here and has four bedrooms with study/library, lounge, dining room, large bathroom and kitchen. This one sounds great! Look at the pictures, wow!" I chuckled at Bella's excitement, she was right this house was amazing and it was the first one we really looked at too.

"Yeah I know it's the first one we've looked at but it sound's perfect, there's room for my piano and all of your books" I chuckled, Bella rolled her eyes "I can give them a ring to have a look around if you'd like?" Bella nodded her head and clapped. I took note of the contact number and left the room to phone the estate agents.

~~~TC/SD~~~

It was a week since I made the call and now we were looking around our hopefully new house.

"In here is the largest of the bedrooms, it has a walk-closet and also an en-suite bathroom" the agent, Heidi explained. Bella held my hand while we looked around and her grin never left her face. "So like I explained altogether there are four bedrooms, all of them are a great size with plenty of space like you said you wanted. They are set out in pairs so the two rooms I shown you downstairs are two of the bedrooms and this one here and the one next door are the other two. So altogether there are three floors. I'll let you have a look around by yourselves and let you have some time to think if you would like to buy or not" Heidi smiled leaving the room, to make a phone call.

"I love it! I love it! I love it!" Bella said hugging me tightly.

"Me too so...is it a yes?" I asked looking down at her.

"Hell Yeah!" she said jumping into my arms making us both laugh. After holding her in a tight hug, we had another look around. The kitchen was recently redecorated with marble worktops and the room had a nice calming affect with the greyish blue walls. The rest of the house all had white walls with new flooring so it was easy to change if we wanted to. The garden was huge and very tidy so we didn't have much work to do if we get this house. And with Esme's interior skills, Bella's artistic skills and also us strong guys we'd have it all ready in no time. Bella and I made our way back outside to where Heidi was waiting for us.

"We'll take it" Bella said excitedly hugging my side. Heidi had a form at the ready and I had my cheque book ready also so we could have it all mostly completed at this moment. After we signed the forms and handed her the cheque she congratulated us and said her goodbyes before letting us know that we should be ready to move in very soon once all of the paperwork is completed.

"Wow I have to tell my dad" Bella squeaked with no sign of the excitement dying down at any time. I chuckled as I drove back home. When I pulled up outside the house I kissed Bella on the cheek and said I would just tidy up while she went next door to visit her dad. She returned the kiss and almost ran to her dad's but not without nearly losing her balance. She turned around and gave the thumbs up to let me know she was fine. I smiled and locked up the car before going inside the house to tidy up.

* * *

**Soo... what did everyone think? :D I'm not so sure on the whole buying houses thing so if its not perfect then ohhh welll XD**

**I've created a new poll because the previous one I did get votes on and well I made a website to add photos and songs and what not :)**

**Thank you for you reviews :D**

**(Reviews)**

- **xo-TeamEdward-ox**

**- sammii19**

**- teamedwardcausedogsareforpets**

**- lexiblue45**

**(Favourites/Alerts)**

**- ParamoreRockskk7 (Hi big bro ;) :D)**

**- Joie679  
**

**And Thank You (AGAIN! :P) to Julianna for your messages :D  
**

**Byee for now! **

**Rebecca :D**


	24. Trick or Treat!

**Back again sorry that it's only going to be one udate this week but I've been trying out some stuff for a contest but I don't think I'm going to be entering it so... ooh well :D Please if possible, can you check out my brother's, ParamoreRockskk7, stories :D We're planning on writing a story together which will be a crossover with Twilight :) **

**Enjoy! :D Not my best chapter I think but it's mainly a filler :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and it's characters, I own this plot though :P****

* * *

****The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**Trick or Treat!**

_Dear Diary_

_I had forgotten how much of a kid Edward is when it comes to Halloween. Instead of giving out treats to people he knows, Edward always gave tricks but not to the little kids more to the likes of Mike Newton and back when we were freshmen and newly friends he decided to jump on me with one of those creepy Scream masks. He never did trick me afterwards, probably because I got that much of a fright, that I fell backwards, lost my balance and cracked my head open. Yeah and because I really don't like the site of blood I suffered from a major puke-a-thon. Yep that's probably the reason why he never did play a trick on me at Halloween again._

_Well anyway it's been almost four weeks since Edward and I moved in to our own place. As soon as I came back from telling my dad the news which he surprisingly took well, I found Edward finding old boxes and things to hold our things in and we began to pack. It was crazy how quick it was happening maybe too fast but Edward and I were unique somehow. The new house was empty already and in the next few days we were able to pick up the keys and begin taking our things to our new house. Alice was excited like always and Carlisle and Esme were proud of us, Esme did get quite emotional, she kept saying "my kids are growing up" in between her happy tears. She made an attempt to try and smooth down Edward's messy hair while she gave him a hug as we were leaving to go to our new house but it just made it worse. It was cute, it made me imagine about Edward's first day at school, with Edward nervously waiting to go inside while Esme stood with him and tried to make him look his best. Aww I could just imagine a younger Edward._

_We have new furniture and most of our things are unpacked. For the first few weeks we lived on takeaways but now we have brand new dishes, cutlery, and pots and pans. Esme already has plans on redecorating some of the rooms but at the moment we still have our white walls. _

_So back to Halloween, right at this moment I'm sat in my rocking chair (from my old bedroom at dad's – he let me take most of my things from there) writing this but also looking out the window of our huge bedroom to make sure Edward hasn't fell off the ladder yet. He wanted to put up our decorations that we bought today, like I said Edward was like a kid. He even got us costumes to wear and tonnes of candy for the kids. Which reminds me, I was in charge of sorting out the candy into the bowls. I was also in charge of making our meal for when Carlisle and Esme came round for dinner since the last time Edward attempted to cook, he forgot that he had it in the cooker and plus it was a frozen pizza with full cooking instructions. Oh well I have another five hours to go, but if I was with Alice she would be complaining that it wasn't enough time. Maybe I better start then._

_Write to you soon, B._

TC/SD~~~

"Hey! No stealing the candy!" I said smacking Edward's hand away from the bowl of sweets.

"But Bella... we bought the candy, we should be able to have a teensy bit of it" he said pouting.

"But nothing, how about if we have any candy left well there you go, you can have all you the candy you want" I said compromising with him. He nodded and left me in peace I put the last of the candy in the bowl but not without snatching some of the candy. I chuckled and shook my head. Best start cooking dinner then.

~~~TC/SD~~~

"I have to say Bella, this food is delicious, I always knew you liked your Italian food it's in your name" Carlisle chuckled. I don't know about the others but I was feeling stuffed, the visits from the kids were slowing and I knew we'd have heaps of candy left but nope Edward was sure that we'd need a whole shopping basket full of candy. I decided I would make Penne Napoletana and for desert, Tiramisu for our meal and it went down a treat.

Then an idea popped in my head we were all sat in our sitting room, watching some quiz show that was on. I excused myself to go into the kitchen; Edward lifted his head with a questioning look on his face. I returned with a smirk on my face, Edward's gaze had returned back to the TV, Carlisle and Esme now had the questioning looks on their face.

"Edward? Trick or Treat!" I laughed giving him the full bowl of leftover candy.

He chuckled but groaned too, "I'm too full now", Esme and Carlisle chuckled

"It's as if we've gone back in time, Edward, you always got very excited at Halloween" Esme chuckled. Edward rolled his eyes as he made an attempt to eat some of the jelly candy.

"Oh well, we best get going thank you again for dinner dear, it was delicious" Carlisle said pulling me into a hug while Esme put on her jacket before saying goodbye to Edward.

"Thank you both for coming" I said as I hugged Esme.

"No problem, let me know when you've decided colours for decorating and I'll be there right away" Esme said as Carlisle turned the ignition on. Edward wrapped his arm round my waist as we both waved at the car that was now going into the distance.

"Oh well that's Halloween done for another year" he said as we returned inside.

"Yep and a lot of candy for us to eat, I'm tired" I said yawning and stretching then all of sudden I was being carried bridal style up the stairs by Edward. "You know you could have warned me I could have had a heart attack".

"Yeah yeah its better than tripping over it takes a lot of talent to fall up the stairs, and you are quite talented at that" he teased, I would have hit him for that but I really was too tired by the time my head hit the pillow, sleep had taken me.

**EPOV**

_Dear Diary_

_Man I love Halloween, it's awesome what with all the candy... _

_I always did like playing tricks on people at Halloween well I stopped tricking Bella when she had the major puke-a-thon. I never tricked the little kids, I'm not that mean. I more tricked the likes of Mike Newton; I sure am glad that we've graduated. Some of them were pretty funny._

_So back to Halloween, I begged Bella to go shopping with me to get decorations and candy, and then while we were shopping I found some pretty cool outfits. The night had went great, we had heaps of candy left but what the heck, Bella and I will be able to eat it. The meal was amazing, and we never did wear our outfits hmm... I think I have an idea..._

_Better go, and get ready mwahaha lets hope Bella doesn't crack her head open again._

So I wasn't going to wear the full costume because to be honest I didn't like the full Vampire costume. I picked up the vampire teeth and went to have a look in the closet. Tomorrow Bella will be getting a nice surprise supposingly there's this huge obsession with vampire novels but not the whole Dracula thing, more romance and hot vamps. I could be a hot vamp hmm what would a hot vampire wear... more like what would Alice make me wear.

~~~TC/SD~~~

I was up and dressed and Bella was still asleep. I sat in Bella's rocking chair and sat and watched holding the plastic vampire teeth in my hands. Bella began sleep talking mainly mumbling my name and I could soon tell that she was going to be waking up soon so I began to get ready. Urgh these teeth are annoying. I sat on the edge of the bed beside Bella and watched as her eyes fluttered open. When Bella noticed the teeth she burst out laughing and would not stop.

"Whap?" I asked but it was quite hard with these stupid teeth. I shouldn't have said anything else because that set her off even more.

"Okay so how do I look did I look like one of those hot vampires? Probably not with those stupid teeth but-" I started going on and on, Bella soon silenced me by kissing me.

"Yep but you don't need to dress up to look hot for me 'cause you always are" she smiled.

"I love you Bells" I said before I kissed her again.

"And I will always love you Edward Cullen".

* * *

**Well I hope this chapter, wasn't rubbish :D**

**I thought it was pretty cool having the whole "hot vamp" thing lol :D **

**Oh well I don't have much to say which is a change :D **

**Oh well byee for now :D 6 more chapters to go! :( :)**

**Becca x**


	25. Bonfires and Catching Marshmallows BPOV

****

Why helloo again :D Here is Chapter 25, I hope you enjoy reading it :) Be sure to read the A/N at the end of this Chapter :)

**DISCLAIMER: The Amazing Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I bet we all wish we did :D****

* * *

**

**The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**Fireworks and Catching Marshmallows BPOV**

"C'mon Love, you need to wrap up warm, we're gonna be outside for a while" he said handing me my hat and gloves. We had been having this conversation for almost fifteen minutes now; we were all meeting up in the Cullen's backyard including Alice, Jasper, Rose, Em and even my dad.

Since Carlisle had an English background, every year we celebrate Bonfire Night on the 5th November and every year, Edward wants me to wrap up so I don't catch anything. Even though it may seem a slight bit over-protective, I think it's kinda cute especially now that he's pouting which is now making me sigh in defeat and put on my hat.

"You'll be the death of me Edward Cullen" I mumbled as I stood up on my toes to give him a kiss.

"Yeah and it will be an amazing way to go" He grinned as he pulled me back into a hug.

"We better go even though we're inside I can hear a very excited Alice outside and it's only a matter of time that the others will lose control of her." I said as we made our way to the back door, making Edward chuckle.

"Hey Belly, ready for the show?" Emmett boomed lifting me into a _very _tight hug.

"Edward" I said which was muffled as Emmett still held me to him "It was actually a great idea that you made me wear all these clothes cause I'm not getting crushed" I continued but then I soon had room to breathe again after Rose smacked Em on the back of the head.

"God Em, Bella needs to breathe! She's not got marble skin like some people " she said rolling her eyes as she guided me to where my Dad was talking to Carlisle while setting up the fireworks near the bonfire.

"Hey Dad" I said kissing him on the cheek and giving Carlisle a hug, "So where's the Guy?"

"Right here" Jasper called from behind the big sort of scarecrow in his arms. Edward was standing beside Emmett watching me; I gave him a small smile which he returned.

"Well Bella we're ready to get this show on the road" Carlisle said as he stood up from placing the Guy in the middle of the bonfire. I turned and joined Edward at his side as my Dad lit the bonfire and Carlisle lit the first of the fireworks. We all stood as a burst of colours filled the surprisingly clear night sky of Forks. I jumped a few times at the loud bangs but every time Edward would pull me to his side to keep me warm. So of course like always Edward was right, I wasn't going to freeze to death thanks to him. I could feel the heat radiating from the bonfire which also kept me warm. Alice and Rose still managed to look fashionable while keeping warm unlike me with my thick jacket and woollen hat.

We must have been standing out here for over an hour; the bonfire had collapsed but still had flames and the last of the fireworks were being lit. When all the fireworks were finished and the bonfire was dying down, we all made our way inside.

"Oh that reminds me, we didn't use the marshmallows but we can always eat them now" Esme said leaving the room but returning back with two bowls full of them.

"I know what we can do!" Alice clapped "Catching time!" she squeaked, making me roll my eyes, why was she always so, so high on sugar or something!

"Okay then Bella, catch" Edward said reaching for one and throwing it at me, everyone laughed as it bounced off my forehead.

"Hey! At least give me a chance" I blushed grabbing a handful to throw at him.

"Enough of that lovebirds, everyone knows I'm the champ at catchin' em" Emmett sat proudly.

"Here then Em" Rose said stuffing a handful of the marshmallows into his mouth. I was shocked that he fit them all in. Wow he had a big mouth.

"Now now children" Esme laughed when a marshmallow fight began between Edward, Rose, Em, Alice, Jasper and I. We just continued to throw them.

"Am I really going to have to bring the law into this" Charlie joked which made us all freeze our movements. Emmett had jumped up in the air to try and catch one of them in his mouth but since we all froze he fell to the ground making us all burst into laughter. Dad excused himself saying he had an early start and soon after, we all left, thanking Esme and Carlisle for a great night.

"So Miss Swan soon to be Mrs Cullen, when do you want to get married?" Edward said as I lay in his arms in our bed. I thought for a long time and soon Edward had moved his head to see if I had fallen asleep.

"I don't really mind maybe after Rose and Em's wedding and Alice and Jasper's?" I replied, he smiled and rubbed his nose against mine giving me a crooked grin.

"Of course, we can get married at any time. Any place. Any theme" He smiled pausing to place to kiss me on my face from my forehead to my jaw.

"You mean we can get married naked?" I giggled.

"Well" he sighed "maybe not every theme but all I'm wanting is to see my beautiful bride to be in agorgeous dress and hell I'd even love it if we got married in a church"

"Did you really just say hell and church in one sentence? Not every place either" I grinned as I watched Edward's crooked grin in the darkness.

"You said it too Swan" he said pulling me even closer to him.

"Yeah but you said it first" I argued back still grinning.

"Touché, I love you Isabella Swan" he said before kissing me goodnight.

"I love you too...well just as long as you never ever call me Isabella again"

"Is there an exception for when we get married?" he said quietly as I closed my eyes.

"Yep but only then Cullen, sweet dreams" I said as I fell asleep still having a slight smile on my face, I sure was going to have a sore jaw tomorrow with all of my smiling today.

* * *

**Soo, what did we all think of this chapter? Pretty please click that lovely button at the bottom to let me know :D More reviews mean a very happy and often quick to update Me :D**

**I am planning to make up a polyvore for this chapter so you can all see the outfits I imagined were wore in this chapter :D You will be able to see this on my website (link to website on profile). You may have noticed that I put BPOV in the title. This is because the next chapter will be EPOV of Bonfire Night which will include all of Edward's cute worries of Bella catching the cold and being practically crushed to death by Emmett :D I love Emmett :) Even though I am a big fan of Team Edward, I'm that obsessed that my bedroom is practically a shrine to RPattz and Edward with a life-size stand-up of Rob/Edward that my mum got me for my last birthday, I still have a part of Team Emmett in my heart :) Aww ooh I know Team E! haha (still hyper as I write this :P).**

**I was unsure if Bonfire Night/ Guy Fawkes Night was celebrated in that Area of America but I thought I would use Carlisle with his English background to include it in this story :D We celebrate it here in the UK so I used my UKness (ooh that's going into my random made-up word dictionary!) to write this ;)**

**Please if possible could you check out my brother's (ParamoreRockskk7) stories, I know I keep saying this but it would be great to let him know what you think of his stories. He's getting a lot of hits but not as many reviews :)**

**And before I forget, I got my copy of Remember Me yesterday and just like when I seen it in the cinema I cried. A lot :D Just wondering for all you Rob fans, what's your favourite performance he has appeared in, I don't have one particular favourite so my all time favourites have to be: The Bad Mother's Handbook, All Twilight Films and of course Remember Me. He was also good in Harry Potter even though he got killed :( Bad Voldemort :P**

**Oh well, enough of my random words :D Please Review! Until Next time...**

**Byee for Now!**

**Becca x**

**Well anywhoo, the next update should be up soon, hope**


	26. Bonfires and Catching Marshmallows EPOV

**Back again! :D So thank you to all who reviewed :) and also who added my story to their favourites/alerts :P The end is near for this story but don't worry, there will hopefully be two more stories involving The Cullen/Swan Diaries characters. I would love to know if you will still read them. The may be a little wait for the sequel but I promise you it won't be long. This wait is mainly because I am hoping to begin my story that my brother and I will be writing together :)**

**So anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I know I always repeat this but I kinda have to do it but anyway... Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the character's of this story, I however own any of the changes and of course the plot to this story :D**

* * *

**The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**Fireworks and Catching Marshmallows EPOV**

I seriously wish that Bella would listen to me; I mean what if she catches pneumonia or something? Even though he never threatened me with his gun when I asked for his permission to propose to Bella, doesn't mean that he couldn't threaten me now. Maybe I'm just worrying too much but I really don't like the idea of being shot.

We had spent the day inside my parent's house while my Dad and Charlie built up the bonfire and brought out the boxes of fireworks. Ever since I could remember, my family have celebrated Bonfire Night. My Dad's actually English but he moved to America with my Grandpa and Grandma. I've been trying to convince Bella on wearing a hat and gloves for I don't know how long. I wore a beanie and had a pair of gloves in my jacket pocket to try and show her that everyone else was wrapping up.

"C'mon Love, you need to wrap up warm, we're gonna be outside for a while" I said handing her hat and gloves to her. She stood in thought for a few minutes, just looking at me so I made a little pout which I thought was rubbish but she then sighed and put on her hat that I held out for her.

"You'll be the death of me Edward Cullen" She mumbled standing up on her toes to kiss me.

I chuckled, "Yeah and it will be an amazing way to go" she rolled her eyes so I pulled her back into a hug. When we pulled away, I could her Alice's laugh and knew that she was still her excited self.

"We better go even though we're inside I can hear a very excited Alice outside and it's only a matter of time that the others will lose control of her." She said as we made our way to the back door.

When we got outside, I took in my surroundings. The light was on so we could still see. Everyone was there except Jasper who must have been away for the Guy. Dad and Charlie still fussed over the bonfire and fireworks, Alice, Mom and Rose were talking about clothes with a very bored looking Emmett standing beside them. As soon as he spotted us, he was practically running across the backyard to pull Bella into a very tight looking hug, "Hey Belly, ready for the show?" he said as he lifted her. He better not crush her...

"Edward" she said which was muffled as Emmett still held her "It was actually a great idea that you made me wear all these clothes cause I'm not getting crushed" she continued. Now which is the best way to make him let go without getting crushed myself? I soon seen Rosalie storming towards Emmett and I then tried to contain my laughter after she smacked him on the back of the head, he let go of Bella and started to rub where he had been hit. I was about to place a kiss but Rosalie beat me to getting Bella's attention.

"God Em, Bella needs to breathe! She's not got marble skin like some people " she said rolling her eyes as she guided her to where her Dad was talking to mine while setting up the fireworks near the bonfire.

"Sorry 'bout that dude kinda forget I've got these muscles" he grinned feeling his biceps.

"It's fine, so any new rides?" I asked and that began Emmett's very long description of what car's he had now. While he spoke, I stole glances at Bella. She had greeted her Dad and mine and must have asked about the guy because Jasper soon appeared. We must have been ready to light the bonfire and fireworks because Bella soon returned to my side and we all stood together. I would've watched the fireworks that were filling the sky with colours but somehow I just wanted to watch Bella. She jumped a few times at the loud bangs, I would pull her even closer to my side not only to comfort her if she needed it which was probably just me being a worrier again or also to keep her warm. I could see the reflection of the bonfire's flames in her eyes and I just watched her the whole time until the fireworks were all finished when we all went into the house.

We all sat in the sitting room all in conversation when my Mom stood up. "Oh that reminds me, we didn't use the marshmallows but we can always eat them now" she said as she left the room, she returned carrying two bowls full of marshmallows.

"I know what we can do!" Alice clapped "Catching time!" she squeaked, I chuckled when I seen everyone roll their eyes especially Bella. I reached forward for a couple of them and got ready to see if Bella could catch one.

"Okay then Bella, catch" I said throwing it at her; everyone laughed including me as it bounced off her forehead.

"Hey! At least give me a chance" she blushed grabbing a handful to throwing it them at me. I caught a few in my mouth but the others fell to the floor.

"Enough of that lovebirds, everyone knows I'm the champ at catchin' em" Emmett sat up proudly. He was probably right, I've seen the amount of food he's able to eat and he isn't even obese.

"Here then Em" Rose said stuffing a handful of the marshmallows into his mouth. I chuckled at Bella's reaction to Emmett fitting all the marshmallows in his mouth, her mouth had dropped open.

"Now now children" Mom laughed when a marshmallow fight began between Bella, Rose, Em, Alice, Jasper and I. We just continued to throw them as if we hadn't heard her; you wouldn't think that we had all graduated high school.

"Am I really going to have to bring the law into this" Charlie joked I was one of the first to drop the marshmallows I held and was followed by the others well except from Emmett who was about to dive to catch one of the marshmallows that was thrown to high. Since he noticed we had all frozen, he fell to the ground making us all burst into laughter. After tidying up the aftermath of the Marshmallow fight, Charlie excused himself saying he had an early start and soon after, we all left, thanking Mom and Dad for a great night.

"So Miss Swan soon to be Mrs Cullen, when do you want to get married?" I said after Bella changed and joined me in our bed. When I didn't get a reply I thought she must've fell asleep so I lifted my head to see if she had. When I seen she was just in thought I lay back.

"I don't really mind maybe after Rose and Em's wedding and Alice and Jasper's?" she replied turning to look at me, I smiled and rubbed my nose against hers giving her a grin.

"Of course, we can get married at any time. Any place. Any theme" I smiled pausing to place to kiss her on her face from her forehead to her jaw.

"You mean we can get married naked?" she giggled.

"Well" I sighed "maybe not every theme but all I'm wanting is to see my beautiful bride to be in a gorgeous dress and hell I'd even love it if we got married in a church"

"Did you really just say hell and church in one sentence? Not every place either" she grinned as she watched me in the darkness.

"You said it too Swan" I said pulling her even closer to me.

"Yeah but you said it first" she argued back still grinning.

"Touché, I love you Isabella Swan" I said before kissing her goodnight, I loved doing that it was an everyday thing now.

"I love you too...well just as long as you never ever call me Isabella again" she said moving so she was on top of me

"Is there an exception for when we get married?" I said quietly as she closed her eyes.

"Yep but only then Cullen, sweet dreams" she said as she fell asleep still having a slight smile on her face. I smiled and closed my eyes enjoying the warmth of her body next to mine. Sweet dreams indeed.

* * *

**Well I don't have to ramble on about... (something must be up, send Carlisle to my door! :P)**

**I think I will be removing Beauty & The Nerd and Frozen from my stories for now but I believe I will repost Frozen and possibly make changes to it. Beauty and the Nerd however, well I'm unsure about that one... sorry to anyone that read it.**

**Yet again thank you for the reviews/favourites/alerts, they're great support to me :)**

**I also have an idea about writing up a little preview of the sequel or an outtake for everyone who gives a review for the final chapter of this story. I think it will possibly be a trilogy of Cullen/Swan Diaries and possibly a Behind the Scenes/Outtakes from all stories, I would love to have feedback on those ideas.**

**Have a look at my website which will soon have an updated playlist to this story once I have finished it. :)**

**Don't worry about the wait after the final chapter because I will still continue to give out my ramblings and goodies not only on this but also on my website :D I may even spill a few of the ideas that I never added to this story a.k.a outtakes. I'm sure I'll still have ideas popping up even when I finished it :D**

**So I shall go for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and maybe even give me a little treat by typing up a little review by clicking that lovely box down below lol :D**

**Byee for now!**

**Becca xx**


	27. Why Is There A Paint Called Cookie Dough

**Sorry that there was no update earlier in the week. I was kinda distracted cause I was receiving an exam result this week. I passed though so here is my little celebration to everyone :D This will be the only update this week but I believe this story will be finished by the end of this month :( :D But oh well here you all go thanks for the reviews. I got a very touching one from "AmalieCullenXD" BIG HUG to you lol :) I can proudly announce that you are the first member other than me on my website :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I am no Stephenie Meyer, just one of her followers ;)**

**This chapter is mainly Bella and Edward messing around :D**

**On with the show! :D

* * *

****The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**Why Is There A Paint Called Cookie Dough?**

"Bella please enlighten me here why exactly are we standing in the middle of a paint aisle in the DIY store?" Edward asked with a slight tinge of boredom.

"Well one, it was your Mom's idea and two, we're picking out some of our own colours 'cause your Mom has picked most of the others. What about this golden-brown colour?" I said looking closer to the paint pot.

"Looks more like a brown to me" he mumbled and I snapped my head round smirking but then attempting to make a serious face.

"What was that Cullen?" I said moving my head to the side a bit. Edward was surprised, you could tell just by the look on his face.

"Er-we-well-d-don't-you- think-that- th-these- paints-here- all –look-th-the- same?" he stuttered making me smirk.

"Hmm probably" I grinned and his face dropped when he realised I was only kidding about being offended.

"Aww don't worry my little Edward, did you get all nervous by me?" I said to him like I would probably talk to a cute animal or baby.

"You better not talk to our kids like that Missy" he said as we looked at all the browns, beiges and creams.

"Oh I won't, that's my over- exaggerated cute voice" I grinned.

We spent what felt like forever just looking at all the paints. I turned my head to see what Edward was doing and seen the little dent in between his eyebrows in what I learned to be confusion.

"Why is there a paint called "Cookie Dough"? I mean it's not gonna have brown dots in it does it?" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I'm guessing you haven't really been Paint shopping before" I said cuddling into his side.

"Nope mom always picked out the colours. How about this one?" he said pointing out a golden brown.

"That's the one I pointed out earlier!" I laughed.

"Well...I guess it's another thing we are alike about then; we have good taste in colours. Now how many did Mom say we need?" he asked beginning to lift one of the tins.

"Er... She said two or three of the big ones." He nodded and pulled out another tin and before he could somehow reach for the third one I went and lifted it. Somehow even if my arms were imbalanced I never fell over, Edward must be my lucky charm today.

When we reached the check-out the assistant was probably this girl still in school. You could tell just by the look on her face that she was going to try and flirt with Edward even if I was right beside him.

"That is a very nice colour you have chosen there sir, my bedroom's that colour" she said flirtatiously.

"Oh how nice, this is going to be the colour of our baby's nursery." I said holding Edward's hand and placing a kiss on his cheek, Take that! Both Edward and the girl were shocked. He was stuck in place so I reached in my pocket for the money we had for redecorating. "How much is that then?" I said all cheerfully. The girl didn't reply, so I looked at the display then handed her the right amount. "Thank you!" I said which snapped Edward out of his thoughts. He grabbed the two tins of paint while I carried the other, then we then went to place them in the car. Edward was still quiet so I left him in his shocked state while I walked round to the passenger side of the Volvo, I haven't had the chance to drive my new car properly, sure I've went grocery shopping but that's been pretty much it.

All of a sudden I was being back was being pressed against the side of the car and I was facing a very gorgeous looking Edward. He had a playful smirk on his face and somehow his eyes even looked darker.

"You know seeing you all jealous over _her_ was pretty hot, I was about to carry you at the store over my shoulder it was that hot and then I was shocked when you added the "baby's nursery" into the equation." He practically growled as his lips teasingly moved closer and closer to mine. Then a look of panic appeared on his face. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"No I'm not remember what we planned wait until after we're married, and that is why we use protection Dear" I said patting his cheek and giggling as I moved into my seat while Edward's jaw dropped before he went round to the driver's side.

"Where to next _Dear_" He grinned as he turned the ignition.

"To the bedding store! Up, up and away!" I laughed Edward also laughed.

"Hate to break it to you but my Volvo is no Chitty Chitty Bang Bang or grease car" he said keeping his eyes on the road as he drove.

"Thanks go ruin my dreams; I really thought it was a flying car. Anyway why "my" Volvo? What happened to what's mine is yours huh?" I joked making him chuckle.

"When we're married that is when _my _Volvo will become _our _Volvo, so hopefully you don't have very long left to go." He said as we stopped at traffic lights, when we began moving again we carried on talking and again the Marriage topic came back into the conversation. "Should we start organising soon?" he asked as he parked the car.

"How about we start after Christmas, so then all the stresses of Christmas shopping are away which reminds me, your Mom asked me if we wanted to join them for their Christmas meal, Dad's been invited too" I said remembering all the gift ideas I came up with.

"Yeah sounds good, we could get all the presents for everyone off the internet tonight" he replied excitedly, Edward and his electronics. I nodded and we soon began yet another hour or so picking out new bedding for all the bedrooms.

* * *

**Sooo...? :D What did we all think today?**

**Let's do a little something in our reviews :D**

**What was your favourite part?**

**My Favourite Part: Draw between- Edward scared by Bella :L Baby's Nursery scenario and of course "To the bedding store! Up, up and away!" lol**

**Oh well once again sorry for not updating before... **

**Oh well I shall go for now but maybe cld we all write a little review? ;)**

**Byee for now :D **

**Becca xx**


	28. It's Christmas!

**Why helloooo there :D After a day of lazing about and writing some ideas about some fanfics, I decided I would treat you all to a new chapter :D This is part one of christmas day and it's in BPOV, part two will be in EPOV and will probably be updated on Friday (13th). Oh Noo Friday 13th, ooh noo... nah I don't really believe in that I already have enough bad luck every day lol :D Anyway I will talk, well type more after this chapter. So yes there will be more of my weird ramblings at the bottom. :D Well I now present to you, Chapter 28, one more two go and chapter 30 will be like an epilogue sort of thing :)...**

**DISCLAIMER: Like always Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters to this story, I however own the plot and the rambling A/Ns to this story ;)**

**DEDICATION: To my big bro, ParamoreRockskk7, cos he dedicated his latest chapter to me and now...here we are. Thank you for the support :D x**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**It's Christmas!**

Dear Diary,

It's Christmas Eve and just like when I was little I'm too excited, Dad used to have a hard time to get Alice and I to sleep. Usually I would be asleep in a click of my fingers while he only had to try and calm Alice down but when it came to Christmas Eve...it was a nightmare. Of course the excitement died down when we came into high school and what not. But now that I'm living in the same house as my gorgeous fiancé Edward Cullen, I'm now that 7 year old Bella Swan again.

Of Course after a few hours of being excited along with me, Edward is now quietly snoring beside me. If you told me that around four years ago when I first met Edward that when we left school we would be engaged, living together and even planning to have a child together, I would have laughed. Of course I had my dreams about being with Edward but I never thought they'd end up coming to life. Back then I just thought it was the dreams of a teenager that would probably not come true. It wasn't until this year that I finally came to terms that my feelings for Edward couldn't be forgotten, they wouldn't just disappear. There was two options tell him your feelings right at that moment or just carry on being friends for now and see where life takes you. The latter was the one I chose and look where I am now, life put Edward and I together. Of course that may sound cheesy but it's unbelievably true. I can't believe by the end of next year, I'll be a Cullen. I'll be Mrs Edward Cullen, Bella Cullen. So as the clock finally reaches the final minutes of the 24th December of this year, I want to make one of my many Christmas wishes. Alice always told me when I was little if I made a wish on Christmas Day, that it would come true.

My wish is that Edward and I live a happy life together and maybe also by the end of next year I may be carrying a baby Cullen.

Today is going to be a long day so I should get some sleep.

Bye for now. B x

~~~TC/SD~~~

"Bells, Bella love, time for us to get ready, I'll sort up a shower for you..." my favourite velvet voice spoke softly as I felt a caress on my cheek. I turned so I could see his face, Edward had a crooked grin and his messy hairstyle was even messier.

"I don't want to move" I moaned pulling the duvet over my face.

He sighed dramatically, "Fine then, I'll just have to carry you so you can have a shower with me" and with that said he carried me bridal style to the bathroom.

~~~TC/SD~~~

"Hey Bells, just to let you and Edward know that all of us are at the Cullen's, we're losing control of Alice and Emmett here, see you soon" my dad said in his voicemail.

"Dad must have called while we were in the shower, I'll phone to let him know we're just about to leave" I said to Edward locked up the house. He smiled and nodded and went ahead to the car to hold my door open for me. I smiled and gave him a kiss before sitting in my seat with my cell held to my ear.

"Hey Bells" he said when he answered.

"Hey Dad, just to let you know Edward and I are just round the corner, sorry I never answered before we kinda...slept in" I said blushing.

"Well, er, okay see you soon, Happy Christmas Bells" he said uncomfortably.

"Yep okay, Happy Christmas Dad" I said still blushing, after hanging up I seen we had stopped outside the Cullen's and I turned to see Edward attempting to control his laughter.

"Slept in?" he managed to say while laughing.

"Well as if I was going to say "Well Dad I'm sorry I never answered before, Edward and I were having a shower together and well...it became a make-out session"" I said blushing furiously.

"You've probably gave him the wrong idea of what we were doing but oh well I understand where you were coming from, I'm still scared he'll pull out his gun at me" He chuckled.

"You know he still could since I've "probably gave him the wrong idea"" I teased and instead it was me trying to control _my_ laughter as panic appeared on Edward's face.

"He wouldn't would he?" he almost squeaked out.

"There's only one way to find out" I giggled as I got out the car and started lifting some of the gifts out of the back of the car.

As soon as we were about to knock on the door, it swung upon revealing a very excited (like always) Alice and Emmett. Were their pupils bigger?

"It's Christmas!" Emmett boomed scooping me up into a hug. While I heard Edward make a oomph sound as Alice launched herself into Edward's already full arms.

"Haffy Kissmas Em, can you let go off me please?" I muffled.

"Kissmas? You know, no one's gave me a kiss under the mistletoe, Belly, they all say no" he pouted, making me giggle after he set me down on my feet and Edward growl. Ooh someone's getting jealous...

The other's had came to witness what was about to happen, might as well get it over with, oh what will a kiss on the cheek change.

"Okay... but only on the cheek Em" I sighed dramatically, Emmett basically did a clap and jumped on the spot, seriously he was like the male version of Alice except taller and much more muscular.

"Ready Bells? Ooh Esme you got the camera at the ready? This would make an awesome story for the nieces or nephews" He said stretching on the spot. Edward still watched he was smirking at Emmett this time.

"Got it! Now Emmett hold up that mistletoe, on three, one, two, three!" I went up on my toes on moved closer to place a kiss on his cheek but then he moved so I kissed him forcefully on the lips. I was teasing Edward so I added a mwah! But then after kissing Emmett on the lips I was now dancing about doing an "Ew Ew dance". Everyone was in fits of laughter except Rose and me, Emmett's booming laughter was soon cut off by a smack on the back of his head by Rose.

"You big idiot, you've probably scarred Bella now!" she teased, and once again Em was pouting.

"You mean you don't like my kisses on the lips Rosie?" he whined.

"Of course I do you big lovable hunk, but it's only probably me that does" she grinned. Edward stepped forward and wrapped his arm round my waist as we were greeted by everyone except Rose who was trying to "heal Emmett's ego".

"Dinner's almost ready but I thought we could all open our gifts now that everyone is here" Carlisle smiled.

"Can everyone open their presents from Jazzy and I, pretty, pretty please!" Alice begged making us chuckle.

"Of course dear" Esme grinned.

* * *

**So I thought this was the best part to stop this chapter here, the next one will be in Edward's POV.**

**And yes there is GOING to be 30 chapters altogether in the end of Part one of The Cullen/Swan Diaries Trilogy :D**

**I do think after the final chapter of this is updated, I am going to begin my story with my big bro, ParamoreRockskk7 :) and then I will begin the second Cullen/Swan Diaries about a month after, I will be writing chapters in this break so I have some ready to update :D **

**Sooo thank you all for the reviews/alerts/subsriptions/favourites, you make me hyper like Alice ;)**

**Please let me know what you think, and what you would like to see in the future for the Bella and Edward of this story :D**

**Oh well...**

**Bye for now!**

**Becca x**


	29. Oh Cool! What Is It?

**I'm baaaacckkkk :D haha I'm also hyper :p**

**Sooo Here is the final chapter before the Epilogue to The Cullen/Swan Diaries and I have decided to announce the title of the sequel in the author's note at the bottom :D**

**Next week is busy for me as I am going camping for three days with family and then going to Blackpool Pleasure Beach in England next Friday, but I promise I will have the Epilogue up on Thursday, if I don't well, then I'll let you all send the Volturi to me... but then you won't get to find out what happened next... hmm anywhoo :D**

**Without further a do... here is Chapter 29... :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I may own the plot to this story, but Stephenie Meyer is the owner of The Twilight Saga and it's characters :D**

* * *

**The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**Oh Cool! What Is It?**

"Soooo how bout we go in alphabetical order?" Alice asked while jumping excitedly on Jasper's lap.

"So that means me first?" Bella stated but it more sounded like a question.

"Yep here you go" Alice said thrusting the sparkly neatly wrapped gift to her.

"Even ribbons Alice? I can tell it was your idea because you're always up for O.T.T gift wrapping unlike Jazz" she giggled as she tugged at the ribbon bow. When the ribbon was pulled away Bella was able to lift the lid off the box that held her gift inside. It was silent as we all watched, when she lifted the lid and looked inside or mouth dropped. "Alice Swan you are sooo in trouble" Bella blushed a deep shade of red. Alice and Jasper burst out laughing the rest of us were just confused, I looked at Bella raising an eyebrow and she soon passed me the box so I could see, I probably had the same reaction as Bella because inside the box was a _lot _of lingerie.

"What'd they get you Bells?" Charlie asked trying to look inside the box that I still held. Bella leapt forward and slammed the lid back down.

"Oh err nothing Dad just a lot of, of make-up" she stuttered, still blushing furiously. Charlie soon accepted that he wouldn't look into the box and Emmett and Rosalie lost control of the laughter they had been holding in which proved that they knew about the "Get Bella embarrassed and Edward like a gold fish" plan. After we all gained composure, we all decided we would all just give our presents from each of us that were for Bella to open at the same time. All of our gifts would be given to each of us except the ones to our partners.

Emmett and Rose's gift to Bella was a new artist's set, Carlisle and Esme's gift was vouchers and also money for the wedding dress, Bella was very emotional at that gift and next was Charlie's gift, he gave her a box full of new photo albums almost all of them were full with photos from before Bella was born to the just a few months ago. There was only one that was empty and on the front it said _"The Beginning of a Precious Life"_ there was a tag saying "look inside" so Bella with tears flowing down her cheeks opened the album, there was two sealed envelopes attached to the inside cover.

"I'm going to open these after is that okay Daddy?" Bella asked pulling him into a hug.

"Of course Bells" he said simply wiping away a single tear.

"Aww, Carlisle you're next" Alice beamed also having tears flow down her cheeks. I pulled Bella into my side and kissed the top of her forehead as he began to open Alice and Jazz's present. He received a new organiser for next year from Alice and Jazz, a funny tie and book shop vouchers from Rose and Emmett and vouchers for a suit specialist in Seattle from Charlie. Bella and I had gave him some a big picture of him and Esme together.

Charlie got simple a new TV from Alice and Jazz, clothing store vouchers from Rose and Emmett (déjà vu much?), money from my Mom and Dad and finally a cook book and a picture of Bella and I from us.

Next it was my gifts and from Alice and Jazz, I got a whole load of candy, and also a note saying that they were going to pay for the photographer for Bella and I's wedding, I got a huge picture of Bella and I like what we had given to my Dad from Rose and Em. I got a card which held the receipt to my brand new grand piano from my Mom and Dad. And finally I got some CD's and vouchers from Charlie.

And now it was time to give Emmett his gifts, he got a whole bath treats gift set from Alice and Jazz full of Bath Bombs and whole lot of smelly stuff and his exact words were "Oh cool! What is it?" after explaining it to him the best we could he replied "I thought it was candy cause this soap stuff seriously looks like that nougat stuff". He got money from both my parents and Charlie and finally he got a lot of CD's from Bella and me. He was a bit like Bella who liked all sorts of music so there was some Chart artist's and also some oldies.

Jasper's gifts was one of the easiest for us to get, he liked all things that involved the civil war so we gave him a whole load of vouchers to a Civil War specialist shop online. Charlie gave him some DVDs and my Parents gave him a huge book full of war time poems. Rose and Emmett gave him tickets to visit his hometown.

Finally it was Rose, Bella and I decided to give money to Alice to pick out clothes and perfume for her to be from us and we also added a framed photo of her and Emmett together. Alice and Jazz gave her spa day vouchers that let her invite three other people with her, Rose decided she wanted Ali, Bells and my Mom to go with her. Charlie gave her some car books because her secret indulgence was working on cars and my Parents gave her a note to say that they would pay for make-up artists and hair stylists for her wedding.

After all the gifts were handed out and opened we all separated with our partners to open our presents to each other together, Charlie stayed in the sitting room and watched some of the movies that they were showing on TV. I felt bad for him being by himself but he seemed pretty happy because he had his two girls with him on Christmas. It was agreed that none of us would find out what we got our wife/fiancés until after our meal. I could hear the squeals of the females around the house as they opened their gifts. Bella grinned and handed me my gift from her as I handed my gift to her.

"You go first" she still grinned, she had became quite happy but I think she was just really happy. I nodded and opened up the wrapped box to see what she had given me. She had made up a scrapbook of all the times we had spent together even when we weren't a couple and we were just friends. It was full of photos of us together, and it was crazy seeing how much we had changed over the years. Along with the scrapbook was also a necklace with a dog tag engraved with "B&E". I pulled her into a tight hug; I was speechless because words couldn't explain how much everything about her meant to me.

"It's amazing Bells, I love you so, so much" I whispered into her ear, she giggled and pulled back but not without kissing me.

"Your turn" I said handing her, her gift again.

She opened it with a huge smile on her face, there was a comfortable silence around us as I watched her. Inside the small box was lots of tickets, notes all holding the details to the gifts I had given her. A trip to France, payments for our wedding day, decorations for the empty room that we hoped to transform into a nursery. A letter describing what she meant to me and finally a music sheet that held the song I had written for her, two in fact, one that was a lullaby and another with lyrics.

I handed her a CD that held all our favourite songs and the songs I had written on it. She placed it in the CD player in my old bedroom that we were sat in and we lied back and held each other as we listened to the music. This had seriously been the best Christmas ever.

~~~TC/SD~~~

"Dinner's ready!" my Mom called and all you could hear was Emmett's booming laugh and him rushing to the dinner table. I sat up and stretched while Bella tiredly sat up as well and yawned. We had fallen asleep and looking at the clock, we had slept a good hour and a half.

We walked down the stairs together joining everyone who all sat around the table waiting for us. We all smiled and joked after we gave thanks and filling our plates with food. We pulled the crackers and wore the stupid paper hats and read out the humourless jokes, well to us we found them humourless but Emmett found them hilarious...

"Aww c'mon don't you get it" he gasped in between his booming laughter "No. ? You know no idea, you's guys aren't fun" he said reaching for another spoon full of mashed potato, thank god Mom had made plenty.

"Yeah we do get it Em, we just didn't find it as funny as you" Rose teased. We carried on joking around and soon we were stuffed from our huge meal.

"That was amazing Esme, let me help you with those" Bella offered lifting some of the dishes to the kitchen with my Mom. Rosalie and Esme joined them and I smiled at seeing Bella with my Mom. Us guys all sat in the sitting room, and went into a conversation of which baseball team was best.

The girls soon returned and my face broke into a huge grin when I heard the conversation my Mom and Bella were having, "So Esme, I want to thank you for everything" she smiled as they walked into the room and sat in the spaces we had kept for them well Bella more sat on my lap while Mom sat beside my Dad on the other couch.

"You're welcome dear, and you know you're welcome to call me Mom, because you are going to be my daughter soon" Esme grinned.

"I'd be happy to call you Mom" Bella returned the grin. We all turned to watch the Holiday film that was on the TV. I placed a kiss on Bella's forehead as we settled in. In less than 15 minutes Bella was asleep in my arms and I said my goodbyes as I carried her out to the car returning back inside to grab our gifts.

When we got back home and we were both lying in bed. I was wide awake while Bella was still fast asleep. I stared up at the ceiling and soon images of Bella and I's possible future appeared.

I was so ready.

* * *

**I seriously love Emmett :D If I didn't love Edward so much it would definately be Emmett :D**

**Anyway, I want to thank you all for the alerts, reviews and favourites :D**

**Yet again I'm going to ask nicely for those amazing reviews I know you can all send lol :)**

**Sorry I never replied to any of them to the previous chapter but I promise you that once the epilogue is up I will have special messages for everyone even people who only added me to their alerts/favourites... :D**

**So one final question... I'm needing some song ideas because I'm planning on creating an extra playlist of "Edward's CD to Bella". If you want to ask me about any artists I wrote to or some that I'm not much of a big fan of feel free to ask in a message or review.**

**I'm rubbish at making banners so I thought since the story's coming to an end I would create a little a little contest for everyone to create a banner/picture that goes along with this story :D I loved the "Frozen" banner I was given by Cocoloco123 :D **

**Remember this Story is all human so it would be best if there wasn't as many gold eyed characters but I know it's tough to find pictures like the human versions i.e. Green Eyed Edward. Again feel free to ask :D**

**So here's the moment you have all been waiting for :)**

**The Sequel to "The Cullen/Swan Diaries" is called...**

**"The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries"**

**I know it isn't a big change but... the title sort of gives away what the sequel will be made up of: Lots of Wedding Bells and crazy Evil Pixie wedding plans :D Let me know what you think in a review pretty, pretty please :D**

**Well I best be going now to get some clothes ready for next week...**

**Byee for now!**

**Becca x**


	30. Epilogue

**Hi Everyone! :D Here is Chapter 30 in other words the Epilogue to "The Cullen/Swan Diaries". In ways I'm sad that it's ending but I am fully set on writing the sequel. I will begin writing the first few chapters from tomorrow while I travel to Blackpool :D**

**I want to thank everyone for the support and reviews you have gave me :D I'm glad that almost all of you have enjoyed this story :) I will upload a chapter after this with a full list of everyone who has reviewed or added either myself or ths story in their favourites or alerts.**

**It was kind of difficult to write this chapter but I tried my best and here it is :) so please hold the Volturi ;)**

**I will add the fulll playlist on this and also on my website :D I hope you enjoy it :)**

**So here it is... Enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing beats the orignal Twilight by Stephenie Meyer, I just wanted to write about my crazy dreams about her characters :D****

* * *

**

**The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**Epilogue: What Does The Future Hold?**

_Dear Diary,_

_So it's New Years Eve, and Alice and Rose are planning on taking me hostage. Luckily Emmett warned me and him and Jazz are going to save me. You wouldn't think that we're all adults well sort of, I mean look at all of us we had a Boys vs. Girls competition! You would think we were all teenagers. _

_So I thought I would write a final entry before I get taken hostage and the New Year begins. Well this year has definitely something. If you told me at the exactly a year ago that at the end of the year I would be engaged, living in my own house and beginning a life with my Best Friend, Edward Cullen, I wouldn't have believed you. Yeah I had feelings for him then but I didn't believe that he would feel the same way for me. To me, I'm your average girl, there's nothing special about my looks even with Ali constantly testing make-up looks on me and telling me I'm really pretty, I never believed her. Wow back then I was different. In the past year, I've grown-up, gained confidence, got the love of my life and had so many unforgettable experiences. _

_I wonder what will be surrounding me this time next year..._

_So right now millions of questions are running through my head, well maybe not millions but it sure does feel like a lot. What was my favourite part of the year? Everything well everything except the aftermath of the Masquerade. What was my least favourite part of the year? Masquerade Aftermath. What was the most shocking part of the year every time Edward told me he loved me, in other words Edward choosing to be with me even when we were only friends. What was my resolution this year? Live in the moments, next year I will hopefully be happily married and me even be beginning a family together. It's crazy that Edward and I are only eighteen years old but I guess you could say we're mature for our age. Mind you, only a couple years back Edward was constantly receiving detentions and warnings of expulsion. So you could say that he's grown up a lot more than me. I best get going now because at this moment Edward is grumbling because Alice and Rose woke him up too early because they're too noisy._

_Bye for now, Bella_

_P.S. Happy New Year!_

_Dear Diary,_

_Why the hell does my future sister-in-law and her best friend have to be noisy? I was happily asleep with my Bella beside me and then all of a sudden I hear a horn beeping and Bella's cell going off. And now Bella has left probably to become a real life Barbie and here I am grumbling away and attempting to fully wake up._

_It's crazy that a few years back, that I was Forks' troublemaker and now I am the fiancé of the Chief of Police's daughter Bella Swan. Almost all of this year has been the best; the only bit that was my least favourite was when I almost lost my Bella. If it wasn't for her trusting me and being able to forgive me I would be lost. I really don't deserve her; she's so beautiful even if she thinks she isn't anything special, that's where she is wrong. I am so lucky to have her not only as my best friend but also my future wife and possibly the mother of our children. Cheesy I know but it is unbelievably true._

_My New Year's Resolution this year has to be is be the best husband that anyone can be, like Bella has been telling me a lot; Live in the moments. _

_I think I'm going to try and get some more sleep before I get disturbed yet again. _

_See you next year, Edward._

**BPOV**

"Right...I'll pick out your clothes while you go for a shower and Rose will then sort it for you hehe" Alice said excitedly already searching through the room full of shopping bags full of clothes. She had her back to me so I was free to frown, or so I thought. "Don't give me that look Bells, go and get in the shower, Rosie has _very _good news" she giggled. I sighed heavily and grabbed the stuff she had laid out for me to use in the shower.

When I was dried and wearing the dressing gown I was given. I slumped in the chair and waited for Rose to bring in all the products and "torture equipment". She blow-dried my hair in silence and afterwards we just have small talk about weddings and our New Year celebrations. We all decided we would celebrate at Edward and I's house so Edward was busy decorating which will probably only happen when his Mom comes over to help. It soon became silent again when she began to straighten my hair.

"So Ali said you have "_very _good news" to tell me" I said breaking the silence. She chuckled but continued to straighten my hair.

"Yeah, I was gonna wait and tell everyone when we were at your house but I guess the Pixie wants me to tell you now and to be honest, I really want to tell you right now so here it goes.." she grinned, placing the straighteners down and leaning back on the counter to look at me. "I'm pregnant" she grinned. I instantly squeaked and pulled her into a hug.

"Congrats Rose, that's _really _good news" I said with tears flowing down my cheeks both of us were having happy tears.

"You're seriously like your sister and don't disagree with the pregnant lady because I have proof, one, you squeaked and two? Well you both have killer hugs" she laughed grabbing some tissues for both of us. I sat back down and let her go back to straighten my hair. We started talking about baby names and how far she was in her pregnancy. She was only a couple months pregnant but she and Emmett were ecstatic. I was surprised Alice hadn't burst into the room to join the happy crying and hugs. I really was happy for Rose and Emmett, there was still the slight feeling that I really wanted to be the one that was pregnant but it was probably good that Edward and I were waiting.

I gave Rose another hug and sat back down for Alice to join her to apply the make-up.  
"Big News huh?" she giggled when she seen we had faint tear streaked faces. "I sure am glad you never had any make up on Bells. Ooh that means I can do your make-up to Rosie!" she said. Rose smiled and nodded as she applied the moisturiser and powder to my face.

"So what colour eye shadow are we using today Ali?" I asked as I sat with my eyes closed as they put on some eye shadow and applied some blush.

"Blue 'cause Edward told me that's his favourite colour on you" I opened my eyes and smiled at her. It was a comfortable silence while she applied some eyeliner and finished the final touches. "There" she announced "You're not getting to see it yet until you're dressed though" she said leaving the room to grab the clothes she had picked for me.

I went into her bedroom to get sorted so she could do Rose's make-up. Did she seriously have to make me wear killer heels?

**EPOV**

"Edward..." a voice said.

"C'mon Bells just a few more minutes" I sighed pulling the cover over my head.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! You get out of that bed, right at this instant" the voice yelled. I fell out of the bed in fright and looked at the doorway to see my Mom in laughter at me. Thank God I'm wearing my Boxers, wait. My Mom can see me in only boxers oh god. I pulled the cover around me as I stood up.

"Morning Mom" I smiled placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning? It's one o'clock in the afternoon, have you seriously been asleep all this time?" she said handing me a t-shirt and a pair of jeans to put on.

"Err well I did wake up for like fifteen, twenty minutes but then I went back to bed" I said pulling the top over my head. It was pointless even attempting to fix my hair. So I sorted the bed with my Mom watching and we then made our way into the sitting room to start decorating.

~~~TC/SD~~~

Mom left at about five after we finished decorating and sorting food. Now I was Cleaning after having a whole lot of time left after getting showered and dressed. I heard the door open and close and waited for Bella to come in. She was in heels by the sound of it.

"Oh Sweet Lord" I could only manage to say when my eyes set on her. She wore skinnies, a blue t-shirt and some sexy black heels. She rarely had her hair straightened but she still looked drop dead gorgeous like always.

"Hey, I'm guessing you like it?" She said twirling around but not without almost losing her footing in her heels. I caught her and hugged her tightly.

"More like love it" I said inhaling her gorgeous scent.

"Thanks handsome" she said with a smile in her voice while she still held me to her.

**BPOV**

So I loved the outfit Alice picked out for me it was casual and in a matter of minutes after showing Edward it, I got rid of the heels. It was less than half an hour until midnight and the party was in full swing. Alice and I decided to drink only orange juice for the night so Rosalie wasn't the only one drinking for the night. We watched the annual New Year's celebrations on the tv and talked about our New Years Resolutions. It was my Dad's turn and yet again he made me cry, not only I but also all the women in the room.

"What's my resolution? Well I just want my baby girls to be happy and safe, it's the same for everyone in this room but I really am glad my girls have found some great men" he blushed, Alice and I were crying at this point so we moved to give him a hug, then Esme and Rose soon joined in and then it became a sandwich with Emmett crushing us all.

"Em! Can't breathe" Rose gasped and we were all given our breathing space back. We all sat back down there only ten minutes left to midnight so we all had our drinks at the ready. "My New Year's resolution is to be the best mother Em and I's baby could have" Rose announced, the guys were shocked into silence but us girls and Emmett knew what she meant I pulled Emmett into a tight a hug.

"Congrats Em, you and Rose are going to be a great Mommy and Daddy" I said still hugging him.

"What...You...Baby?" Edward and Jazz stuttered almost together.

"Yep that's right fella's, yours truly is gonna be a Dad" Emmett Beamed. Carlisle and Charlie were the first to say congratulations to both, Rose and Emmett then Edward and Jasper finally snapped out of their shocked state just as the clock reached the final minutes of the year. We were silent just looking at our partners, I still felt sorry that my Dad was by himself; maybe he would find someone this year.

"Here come's 2011 people!" Emmett announced loudly.

We counted down together all smiling as the seconds passed.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" We said together.

I pulled Alice and my Dad for the first hug of 2011, I then hugged my Future parents and got the chance to give Rose and Emmett a hug after they finished making out and finally I went to Edward again.

"Happy New Year Love" he said quietly as he moved his face closer to mine.

"Happy New Year Handsome" I smiled before making our lips touch. I was so lucky to have this Greek God kissing me. I was in bliss until my Evil sister interrupted our moment.

"Say Cheese!" she giggled before I was blinded by the flash.

"Go Away Evil Pixie!" I said hiding my face against Edward's chest.

"Hey! I thought we had got rid of the stupid nicknames!" she said frowning with her hands against her hips.

Edward chuckled, "Well I'm guessing by the way Bella's pouting that she's annoyed that you disturbed our kiss" thank god I was hiding my face because right now I was bright red.

"Hmm oh well you'll have plenty time to kiss later but right now, Here's to us Swan sisters who will be happily married by the end of this year! Cheers!" she said clinking her glass of orange juice with mine.

"Eh hem what about me" Rose said loudly.

"Okay, here's to all of us who are going to be happily married by the end of this year! How's that Rose?" Alice said turning to Rosalie.

"Much better" she smiled.

This year was going to be good, A New Year, New Memories, New Diaries.

* * *

**So here is the end of "The Cullen/Swan Diaries" and the beginning of "The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries", I want to know what you would like to be seen more or what you would like me to remove in the sequel so for example you might want some more Diary entries or even some more Emmett.**

**I hope you've enjoyed this and I will hopefully see you (well sort of lol) soon :D **

**Byee for now!**

**Becca x**


	31. Playlist

**Hi Everyone :D So here is the Playlist to "The Cullen/Swan Diaries". It has a mixture of old and new songs :) If you have a look on the website (link on profile), I should be adding some more pictures soon :) I will also be updating the playlist on the "The Cullen/Swan Diaries" Page :) My holidays have almost ended so I will have a whole lot of homework and what not but I hope all of you have enjoyed reading this story. From what everyone has been saying in reviews, you're all looking forward to the sequel which is really good :D Oh well enough of me rambling, let me know if you have any other song ideas :D**

* * *

**The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

"**The Cullen/Swan Diaries" Playlist**

_**The songs that have a * beside it are songs that I imagined to be on the CD Edward gave Bella but all songs below either inspired the story or I listened to them while writing the story :D **_

The Cranberries – Dreams *

Colbie Caillat – Fallin' For You *

Coldplay – Green Eyes * **(Edward Eyes ;) :P) **

The Dandy Warholes – Bohemian Like You *

David Gray – Please Forgive Me *

Doves – There Goes The Fear

Augustana – Fire

Harry Connick Jr. – It Had To Be You

Jonah Johnson –With You *

Regina Spektor – Better

DJ Earworm – United State Of Pop 2009 *

Goo Goo Dolls – Iris *

Pink – Get The Party Started

Madonna – Like A Virgin

Bloodhound Gang – The Bad Touch **(Emmett's Karaoke Song ;) :D)**

Edwin McCain – I'll Be *

Moulin Rouge – Come What May *

Parachute – She Is Love

Pixie Lott – Apologize

Dido – Here With Me *

Daniel Bedingfield – Never Gonna Leave Your Side

Metric – Eclipse (All Yours) *

Peter Bjorn & John – Young Folks

Need To Breathe – More Time

Adam Sandler – I Wanna Grow Old With You *

The Maccabees – Toothpaste Kisses *

Glee Cast – Faithfully

One Night Only – You and Me *

Cheap Trick – The Flame *

Eagle Eye Cherry – Save Tonight

Queen – Bohemian Rhapsody

Sonny & Cher – I Got You Babe

Rob Thomas – Little Wonders *

Vega 4 – Life Is Beautiful *

Two Door Cinema Club – Something Good Can Work *

Band Of Horses – No One's Gonna Love You *

Sia – My Love *

Snow Patrol – Open Your Eyes *

Taylor Swift – Mary's Song (Oh My My My)*

Evanescence – Angel Of Mine **(Imagine Only Piano/Edward Playing) ***

Aerosmith – I Don't Want To Miss A Thing **(Piano Version/Edward Playing) ***


	32. Huge Thank You!

**The Cullen/Swan Diaries**

**Huge Thank You!**

**Okay so here is the complete list of all of you special people who have reviewed and added either me or this story to your favourites/alerts. It really does mean a lot to me when I get given all these really nice reviews, these keep me writing :) Remember to check out the website and the first chapter of "The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries" will hopefully be up on the 13****th**** September, Stephenie Meyer Day :D I think that afterwards it will be a new update every two weeks after Chapter 1 as this year at school is an important year for me.**

**So thank you everyone! If I miss your name, I'm sorry, let me know and I will have another chapter up for any new people who review/favourite/alert later on :D**

**I've added little messages here and there but this one's for all of you – I love reading every single review, even if it's two words, all of them make my day :D The hyper one's make me laugh, and I just want to let you know, all of you who have stories of your own uploaded, they're awesome x**

**Reviews**

theoneandonly101 (you were the first person to review this story EVER! Lol)

OTSD101

twihard22 (you have awesome stories :D)

puasluoma

lilianyas

teamwriting

TeamAliceAndSeth

Gardnergirl456

twilightlover112

ParamoreRockskk7 (Best Bro Ever!)

Julianna54321 (Happy Place! Lol)

twilightlover245

AmalieCullenXD (loved the banner you made :D)

inuyashi12

Meganb93

AlexCullen3141890 (loved your hyper chapter lol)

Dallasgurl

Delanie

trinaluvsvamps

kaelyn16

xo-TeamEdward-ox

sammii19

teamedwardcausedogsareforpets (still love the name :D)

lexiblue45

ClumsyQuirkyBookworms

Loveyoumore18

VampLove617

Emx15

sarahlouise80

kittyallstars

twimad13

LuvYa4NowAndEva

Rockyrocks919

**Favourite Story/Author**

OTSD101

hockeychick14

chaz21

awark

kttopwriter

Hail92Hail

twilight101janeyshka

teamwriting

MuSiC-lOvInG-fReAk-01

TeamAliceAndSeth

twilightlover112

Retarded Emo Girl

sportychick808

megan2.0

jadedghost22

Sasibell

EDWARDLUVA96

desis1234

alisecullen1919

lilianyas

AmalieCullenXD

twilightlover245

sammii19

EsmeAliceRose

Twilight Forever222

tathiana maria alves

SARAHSOCIAL

25twilightfan

xoxo Beautiful Monster xoxo

Julianna54321

ericaboo

Dallasgurl

Partystarter3

lexiblue45

lissarose

Melly Cullen

Delanie

sarahloves2run

Ary911

xo-TeamEdward-ox

twilover3

kaelyn16

ClumsyQuirkyBookworms

ParamoreRockskk7

loveyoumore18

taralynn09

vampiremoon193

emma holly cullen

Igarza1313

Junegirltwilightfan19

VampLove617

Xtwilightluverx

Kkasse

AnnaBananaXO1

angelbaby468

Rockyrocks919

mrslautner101

butterflyswirls79

Anitus91

kittyallstars

NikkiTaljaard

BoOkWoRm5235

beckz121

LOVE IS A GIFT

**Alerts**

mrscullen1901x

OTSD101

twilightfan105

Boredxoutxofxmyxmind

cam87

Sarah Knight

Twilight's-number 1fan

Gardnergirl456

twilightlover112

Meganb93

imamusedbytwilight

lilianyas

AmalieCullenXD

EsmeAliceRose

SARAHSOCIAL

Dallasgurl

lexiblue45

SabrinaCullen2010

teamedwardcausedogsareforpets

Emx15

Delanie

twilight-vamp-sis

MissMilly09

SilverSpirit 101

trinaluvsvamps

AshLautner91

Joie679

ClumsyQuirkyBookworms

loveyoumore18

Emmsa12

hockeychick14

VampLove617

sarahlouise80

ttrentnk

LuvYa4NowAndEva

Kittyallstars

Citas98

NikkiTaljaard


	33. AUTHOR NOTE

I'm back finally! Words cannot explain fully how sorry I am for keeping you all waiting. I had really bad writers block and life's still quite hectic. Stress, stress, stress!

I've made this decision on my own- which I'm sorry to make - I'm holding off writing more chapters to TC/SWD and E/B Thing to edit them (add/take pieces, etc.)

I'm hoping that if I go back to them and try and make improvements then maybe I will get my motivation back. Rest assured I'm trying my best not to just give it up (couldn't leave you all like that!). Another reason for putting them on hold is that I feel like I've grown up a hell of a lot since starting them I feel that I can improve them with what I have learnt so far. My head still gets filled with ideas both original and Mix ups (Possibly Twilight/Dirty Dancing?) so please I'm begging you not to give up on me, please try to understand and be patient.

*cringing as I type this*

Please Forgive Me,

B x


End file.
